Tu Naturaleza y la mía
by rilandy
Summary: Aquí estoy como todas las noches vigilando la ciudad, hace tiempo que venimos tras la caza de nuestros enemigos por naturaleza los licántropos, conocidos como hombres lobos, lycans o lobos simplemente, su líder Nagi Homura ha establecido una matanza casi que diaria desde que subió a liderazgo hace 4 décadas... ¿Tu naturaleza y la mía puede ser impedimento para amarte?
1. Tu naturaleza y la mia

_Aquí estoy como todas las noches vigilando la ciudad, hace tiempo que venimos tras la caza de nuestros enemigos por naturaleza los licántropos, conocidos como todos como hombres lobos, lycans o lobos simplemente, su líder Nagi Homura ha establecido una matanza casi que diaria desde que subió a liderazgo hace 4 décadas después de matar al anterior de ellos, la verdad sus problemas de cambio de líder me tenían sin cuidado, yo solo vivía para evitar que ellos hicieran más daño del que ya habían hecho todo este tiempo, lo que me extrañara es que nunca lo veía en ninguna de las batallas disputadas solo mandaba a sus esbirros y el no daba la cara, una vez un acercamiento a una de sus bases provisionales lo pude ver, no parecía sino un pequeño niño jugando al poder._

 _Hoy particularmente me ha llamado poderosamente la atención un chico de unos 25 años de edad, cabello cobalto y una piel del color blanco como la nieve acompañado de 4 de ellos que ya anteriormente había visto, realmente era muy menor que los otros, diría que ese chico era un lycan de bajo nivel de pelea, esta noche aparentemente no iba a haber trifulca por los alrededores y agradecí internamente por eso ya que las ultimas batallas han estado reñidas, los seguí con la vista hasta que entraron a un bar conocido como un bar neutral donde podíamos ir y ellos también, sin embargo la única ley allí era "_ _ **Peleas, afuera"**_ _a la dueña Nao yuuki no le hacía gracia que peleáramos dentro del bar, era un punto medio como ya dije. Nao una mujer de unos 23 Años aproximadamente, ojos verdes y cabello rojo, siempre decía que a pesar de ser lycan toda su vida, jamás estado de un bando así que su bar mostraba las probabilidades que había de estar con un lobo bajo el mismo techo, no se podía decir lo mismo puertas afueras._

No me he presentado, me llamo Shizuru Fujino, una castaña de ojos rojos como la sangre a la cual no se le tenía mucha estima entre las fuerzas de los vampiros, claro yo era la protegida de uno de los dos de alto mando, los líderes de nosotros Kaiji Sakomizu y Reito Kanzaki uno totalmente diferente de otro, mientras sakomizu era un respetable vampiro que todo lo pensaba antes que sucediese, con muchos años de experiencia, realmente unos cuantos centenares y Reito, bueno él siempre ha sido el tipo un poco más despreocupado, más arriesgado y menos estratega, aun le faltaba aprender bastante de sakomizu quien lo dejo a cargo para el ir a descansar unos años al " _sueño divino"_ como se le conocía.

 _mi vida como vampiro comenzó una singular noche de abril en la cual llovía, un pequeño poblado destruido, fuego y lluvia, mi casa, la casa que recordaba, hecha de madera, cubierta de sangre por las paredes, el piso, sangre de mí sangre, mi padre, mi madre, yo era una niña aun para sospechar si quiera lo que iría a suceder aquel fatídico día cuando comenzarán a caer las primeras gotas de lluvia durante el atardecer,, lo único que recuerdo es a mi familia muerta a manos de un desconocido que ni yo misma se quién era, solo se me dijo por parte de Reito que él me había salvado de morir porque le recordaba tanto a una persona que el amo hacía tiempo y un lycan le robo la vida, me ofreció su casa, sus costumbres, lo demás me encargue yo, de ir creciendo, entrenándome, hasta ser la más fría, calculadora y jamás había fallado una misión. Para retribuirle que me haya acogido en vez de dejarme a mi suerte aquella noche._

 **S:** Quiero estén atentos, no queremos una pelea innecesaria hoy, mantengámonos a margen hasta saber que quieren, no vaya a ser que nos lleven a una trampa está claro ¿Haruka y Yukino?

 **Y - H:** Si señora

Pasaron unos minutos y evidentemente los 5 salieron camino a un callejón, le seguimos lo suficiente para pasar inadvertidos hasta que solo divise 4 figuras, faltaba uno mire a los lados, pero lo que observe fue un lobo cobalto estar a mi lado, mirando a las 4 figuras junto a mí, no tenía intenciones de atacar, pero igualmente guarde mi distancia y le mire hasta que se transformó en ese chico que ya había visto, con su capa cubriéndolo totalmente

 **N:** lamento incordiar, pero se me hace muy mal gusto ser vigilado por ustedes desde hace más de 3 horas que percibo sus olores sin si quiera saber porque nos siguen, solo hemos salido a beber ***** _ **subiendo sus hombros y rascando su cabeza como si de un niño que acababa de cometer una travesura se tratase***_ , de lo contrario le aseguro ***** _ **y su mirada fría como el hielo se clavó en la mía***_ no estaría hablando tan tranquilamente con usted

 _Y este que se ha creído, venir a replicarme mi trabajo_

 **S:** no pretendo disculparme con usted si a eso ha venido, usted hace su paseo nocturno y nosotros el nuestro, no encuentro la parte que lo agravie en todo esto, si desde hace más de 20 días todas las noches peleamos con ustedes, ¿que habría de cambiar hoy? ***subí una ceja haciendo énfasis en mi pregunta***

 _Como si pensara lo que le había dicho me dedico una sonrisa, me miró_

 **N:** no le pido me crea, pero ya le comenté, solo bebíamos, hasta luego señorita

 _Se transformo en el lobo que antes vi, sol veces vi una transformación completa a lobo, la mayoría solo dominaba el transformarse a hombre lobo, me entró una curiosidad quien era el, se veía muy joven como para poder dominar ese poder totalmente que se dominaba con décadas por lo que sabía._

 _ **Y:**_ ¿estás bien shizuru?

 **H:** ¿no te hizo nada ese perro verdad?

 _Silencio_

 **S:** disculpen, no vi cuando llegaron, si todo está bien, hoy están paseando a según, igual sigamos en lo nuestro, vamos que casi amanecerá

 _En la mansión seguía pensando que había sido todo eso de hace rato, jamás ningún lycan pudo percibir donde estábamos tan exactamente como ese chico, tenía que averiguar quién era, busque mi computadora y revise la data completa que teníamos de lycans recientes, no salía en esa data, ¿era un nuevo lycan venido de otro lugar?, no_ _ ***negué con la cabeza***_ _imposible, a ver, buscare en esta otra data, veamos, veamos. Aquí estas._

 _Natsuki kuga_


	2. Caminos

**Hola queridos lectores, acá responderé sus comentarios**

Hookedonreading: Hello, how are you? I hope that very well, now answering your questions, if the data of the lycans that manages the vampire mansion where shizuru lives has photos of each one of them, she obviously deduces that it is natsuki for the photo, Hair, eyes, as we know are very striking, thanks for reading the story, apologize for the bad English, I'm somewhat rusty given that I had time that I did not use it, I hope you're glad that I did the continuation fast. thanks again. Take care, bye.

Guest o pato: acá esta la continuación, espero sea de tu agrado

Cssm: aquí está la siguiente parte, gracias por leer.

 **En esta historia hablaremos de 3 etapas, o 3 fases de los lycans:**

 **la 1era la normal, una persona que parece inofensiva**

 **la 2da hombre lobo**

 **la 3era la transformación a lobo completamente, estableciendo un porcentaje de 70/30 siendo el 30% el número de lycans que logran perfeccionar esa transformación**

 **Caminos**

 _Esta data siempre ha sido de confiar, podemos ver fotos, destrezas, hasta estudios acerca de debilidades observadas en ellos, etapas que dominen, quienes están normalmente a su alrededor, lugares donde fueron visto con frecuencia, la data se actualiza con los vampiros rastreadores que están día a día montando más información sobre nuestros enemigos, cabe destacar que a pesar de matar a muchos de ellos no los sacan del sistema por posibles asociaciones con otros de su clan, establecen árboles genealógicos de cada uno, dependiendo del linaje que provengan, como nosotros tenemos nuestros líderes ellos tienen los suyos, unos más fuertes que otros, unos más puros que otros, lo que me da mucha curiosidad es ¿Quién eres tú Natsuki Kuga?, no hay más nada que una foto tuya, no sale tu árbol genealógico, no sale debilidades, no sale nada de ti, como si no existieras o si limpiaras muy bien tus huellas, No, debe ser un error, iré a ver quién está encargado de la data._

 **Entrando al laboratorio de sistemas, una habitación lo suficientemente amplia para que estuviesen 40 computadoras, con 40 de nosotros actualizando, me encontré con la suerte de que estuviera allí la encargada de esta información, se me iba a hacer mucho más sencillo que ella buscara una solución factible a este dilema.**

 **S:** Shiho, quiero buscar un lobo, que curiosamente en la data no me aparece nada respecto a él, necesito averiguar, talvez el sistema dio algún error y por ello no he podido leer nada respecto a este, pero dado que andamos patrullando por allí, es lógico que tengamos a disposición las características esenciales de ellos, de todos, no podemos cometer errores ni aceptar más bajas de nuestro lado

 **Sh:** veamos, vamos a la computadora principal y busquémosle

 **En la computadora principal**

 **Sh:** nombre

 **S:** Kuga Natsuki

 **Sh:** que raro, esto jamás ha pasado, no hay nada más que la foto, a ver déjame buscar quien actualizo por última vez esta ficha... **Sara.!**

 _ **Se paro una chica de una de las computadoras**_

 **Sa:** Dígame.!

 **Sh:** Natsuki Kuga, actualización

 **Sa:** lo siento, no puedo darle actualización, hace más de 3 años que no hemos visto a ese lycan, es muy escurridizo y tapa muy bien sus pisadas, lamento decepcionarla ***reverencia***

 **Sh:** exijo que mañana mismo todos se me pongan a trabajar en una actualización de ese lycan, no acepto perfiles vacíos, ni este ni ningún otro, esto nos puede costar más muertes de las que ya hemos tenido estas décadas, quiero saber quién es, que come, hasta a que hora duerme de ser posible, ¿fui lo suficientemente explicita y clara?

 _ **Todos se levantaron de sus asientos, hicieron una reverencia y se escuchó un *Si señora***_

 **Sh:** mañana te informare Shizuru. Gracias por detectar esta falla de sistema y disculpa

 _ **En la distancia**_

Achuuuuu... Mai creo que me resfriare, ya va, los lycans no nos enfermamos, ¿o sí?

No natsuki, los lycans no nos enfermamos, debe ser que hablan de ti

 _Durante el día no podemos salir, por la luz del sol, nos quemamos, nos hace mucho daño, no es como a ellos que pueden salir durante el día y la noche, una vez escuche un vampiro que pudo estar a la luz del día, pero esas eran puras leyendas que me contaba Reito cuando era más pequeña._

Me encontraba entrenando como todos los días antes de salir a patrullar, cargando mis armas, municiones de plata, bombas de gas con partículas de plata, cuchillos de plata, en fin todo lo relacionado con plata ***no, no estamos obsesionados con la plata, es la única manera de matar lycans XD*,** mi vestimenta se basa en un conjunto de unos pantalones negros, botas estilo militar, guarda camisa blanca, chaleco negro, cinturón con mis armas, bombas, cuchillos, todo debidamente organizado, mi cabello recogido en una cola alta.

 _Gritos en el pasillo, mm, ¿que estará pasando?_

 **NOS ATACAN, AYUDAAAA, necesitamos refuerzos en el callejón doblando la calle principal, intersección con calle Sakura, es una masacre, son muchos.**

 _Era el radio de uno de los comandantes del escuadrón que iba a salir a las 9pm, quienes pedían ayuda era el escuadrón que ya había salido a las 8pm, se encontraban a pocas calles de acá._

 **S:** ¿Qué esperan una invitación a cenar?, Vamos.!

 _Conmigo salieron 50 hombres y mujeres, provistos de las mejores armas con las municiones dispuestas a exterminar lycans y yo claro esta iba dando las ordenes, a pesar de que no soy aceptada completamente en la mansión debido a mis orígenes no tan nobles para la vista de ellos, al momento de un ataque, no es algo que se me discutía, las mejores estrategias de batalla, hasta situaciones que ameritaban actuar de manera diligente, se me reconocía._

 **S:** quiero a los rastreadores estudiando los lycans que allí veremos y 10 de ustedes ***del escuadrón*** en posibles posiciones de escape, que no se vaya ni uno, quiero 10 de ustedes al final del callejón y 10 van conmigo al frente, quiero 5 sacando los soldados lesionados, 5 evalúan perímetro de altura, los 10 restantes los quiero distribuidos cerca del área, si por casualidad se le escapa de perímetro alguno ustedes se encargan de ellos, ningún lycan sale de aquí con vida, ¿estamos?

 _ **Si señora**_

 _era una dura pelea, eran 50 de ellos y éramos 50 más los pocos que resistían, pero estaban mal heridos, sacaron los heridos y yo me dispuse al frente de los soldados para que los terminaran de sacar, había notado una conducta extraña, un lycan peleaba con otro, lo mato y luego se fue por otro callejón, contaba con que mis ordenes estaban dispuestas y no escaparía así que no me preocupe. quedaban pocos de ellos que estaban heridos, los otros nos atacaban, eliminamos a los que nos habían atacado y a los demás, quedando un mar de sangre, y como si se hubiese invocado, comenzó a llover._

 **S:** lleven a los nuestros a la mansión, ya todo se acabó acá, vayan adelantándose, yo daré una vuelta por si acaso

 **Y:** Shizuru yo sé que eres competente, pero no hay que descuidarnos, ¿vas a ir sola?, deja que alguno te acompañe

 **H:** yo pienso lo mismo bubuzuke

 **S:** ellos no atacaran otra vez hoy, acaban de tener 50 bajas, solo me asegurare que todo está bien por los alrededores, no se angustien chicas, volveré a la mansión en un rato

 _Di unas vueltas, todo estaba bien, agradecí internamente por eso, pasaba por el bar de Nao cuando llamó mi atención que allí estaba otra vez, el, pero esta vez solo, no tenía ni una gota de sangre en su cuerpo así que no estuvo en la pelea, sin embargo como reconocerle si ellos son todos iguales cuando son hombres lobos_ _ ***buen punto shizuru***_ _, esta vez no duro horas en el bar, entro y salió, al salir, volteo a verme fijamente por unos minutos, luego subió los hombros como señal que no le importaba y se fue por el callejón, yo me regrese a la mansión, ya mañana sería otro día... mañana talvez averiguaría quien eres Kuga._


	3. ¿Quien eres?

**La autora pide disculpas... muchas disculpas xD...**

 **Según protocolo, Mai Hime no me pertenece y queda bajo sus riesgos leer mis historias *** _ **risa malvada***_

 **¿Quién eres?**

Cae la noche y hoy esta todo tranquilo, sin ekbargo tengo algunos pendientes, revisemos la agenda del día:

1-Averiguar quien es Kuga

2-Averiguar quien es Kuga

3-Vigilar

4-Alimentarme

5-Averiguar quien es Kuga

Vaya que kuga si me tiene intrigada, mejor ire a ver a Shiho

-Buenas noches, ¿Qué tienes para mi?

-¡Shizuru!, bueno, estehm, lo lamento pero no hemos podido encontrar nada, parece un fantasma, mande a los mejores investigadores y no le hemos visto, es casi una tarea imposible

-¿con que si?, ¿entonces me dices que NADIE ha podido verlo? ***** _ **mirada asesina***_

-Yo, bueno, mandaré más personas

-Por eso mi mamá siempre decía si quieres que algo salga bien, hazlo tu mismo

-¿saldrás a cazarle tu sola?

-¿algún problema con que haga mi rutina normal?

-No, no, ninguno, le esperamos antes del amanecer _***reverencia***_

¿A dónde ire primero?, mejor daré unas vueltas por la ciudad, luego creo que iré al bar de Nao, allí debe estar, bueno ire preparándome, me colocaré algo simple, _ **jaja digamos simple**_ , hoy no me llevare tanto armamento porque si no realmente pareceré a los ghostbusters, veamos ah si, allí esta. Mmm, no se porque pienso en kuga tanto, bueno ya me abroche la camisa, me colocare el chaleco, mi pantalón de cuero, mis botas, mi cinturón de armas, _**yo dije que iria con pocas armas, no que no iria con ninguna**_ _,_ una vista rápida por el espejo, estoy tan bella como siempre, la inmortalidad me sienta muy bien.

Ya llevo como 30 calles, todo esta normal, personas caminando, los perritos y gatitos comiendo en la basura de los callejones, personas peleando, no se porque los humanos se enredan tanto en cosas tan estúpidas, en vez de vivir sus vidas, bueno ahora si, voy al bar de Nao

 **El plan**

 **Entrar**

 **Evaluar**

 **Pedir bebida**

 **Actuar normal**

 **investigar**

Entro al bar, la música a sonido considerable, debe ser que aun no tienen el evento principal, pero a pesar de eso cada quien esta como en su propio mundo, veo unos lycans en la esquina y al centro, contando serian unos 20, también hay vampiros, vaya, vaya, los mejores investigadores de Shiho están aca, con tal razón nunca encuentran nada de lo que uno necesita, se asustaron al verme, realmente no me interesa acusar a nadie asi que les hago señas para que sepan que esta todo bien y una advertencia en silencio de que si alguno abre la boca de que me vio aca estarán haciéndose ceniza antes de lo que terminen de decir mi nombre a lo cual todos asienten y nadie ha visto nada, me dirijo a la barra

-whisky escocés por favor

-Trago para la vampirita sexy, saliendo... ¿que te trae por aca belleza? Nunca te había visto en mi bar

 _ **La seducción podría ser un poco divertida, además ella es la dueña, quizás sepa algo,**_ de saber que la dueña de este bar atendia tan bien hubiese entrado y disfrutado de esos privilegios antes, estoy pasando una velada diferente es todo

-Ya veo, quizás puedas gozar de otros privilegios conmigo antes de acabar la noche preciosa * _ **mirada sexy***_

-¿otros privilegios? ¿Como podría hacerme más privilegiada?

-Bueno, podemos ir a mi cuarto privado y hablamos de privilegios, ¿Qué dices?

-Araña deja de fastidiarla

 _ **Alli estaba**_

-* _ **puchero***_ solo quería conocerla, definitivamente tu tienes algo en contra de mi felicidad perro sarnoso

-Y tu también eres perro por si se te olvida jajaja

-Te juro que si no es porque este bar es neutro, te patearía nat

-Y si yo quisiera ya te hubiese pateado también Nao.

 _ **¿con que mejor amiga?, esto si es jugosa información, mejor entro en acción**_

-No me gusta mucho la violencia entre amistades, ¿que les parece si bebemos?

 _ **Punto para shizuru, logré su atención y Nao fue a atender a otro lycan que estaba en la barra pidiendo un trago**_

-¿Qué bebes tu?

-Whisky escocés, ¿y tu?

-Creo que pediré uno igual, nao dame una cerveza y luego un whisky como el de ella

-No creo deberías ligar

-Dejala, ese perro sarnoso siempre hace lo mismo, es para llamar la atención

-Oh, entonces mejor no opino en tus hábitos de bebida

-Mejor cuéntame, ¿que haces aca?, hasta los momentos solo te he visto vigilando, no sabia que tenias un lado de aventura, crei eras una estirada

-¿estirada? ¿Esa es tu mejor táctica de seducción?

-Realmente no te seducia, simplemente me remito a los hechos que siempre estas o vigilándonos o matándonos

-¿Eso suena a reproche, reclamo? A ver aydame con los sinonimos, ustedes también nos matan y no se los sacamos en cara

-Hump

-¿y eso que fue? ¿no estas muy grande para hacer pucheros?

-No fue puchero

-Ah, claro, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-¿no sabes quien es? ¿Sus super espias no saben nada de Nat?, jajaja ya veo que has sabido escabullirte Natsuki, por eso sigues soltera y aburrida

 _ **¿Nao sigues aquí escuchando nuestra conversación? Ya va ¿soltera?**_

-¿eres mujer?

-Jajajajaja creiste que era ¿hombre?

-Disculpa mi ignorancia **loba perfecta** pero resulta que no tenemos visipon de rayos x para ver bajo tu capa que no deja nada a la imaginación

-Nat que mala eres, dale visión a la vampirita

-Nao ¿no tienes trabajo?, solamente me quitare la capa porque hace mucho calor aca, a ver si compras aire acondicionado

 _ **Se quitaba la capa mientras seguía discutiendo con Nao y claro, yo aprovechaba y daba un recorrido para los datos ustedes saben, ejem, ella estaba con su cabello en una cola de caballo, una camisa blanca sin mangas con cuello en V, se podía apreciar un buen busto, unos brazos musculosos, un collar con una piedra turquesa, unos pantalones negros no tan ajustados, una correa con hebilla en forma de lobo, botas negras de cuero con cierres plateados ¡que vista! Esta para comerla, ok shizuru contrólate**_

-Ves que si es mujer, esta buena, soltera y es lesbiana, aprovecha vampirita

-¡Nao callate!, pareciera que me estuvieras vendiendo

-De hecho, trato de conseguirte novia, esto de que no me dejas ser feliz es muy fuerte, necesitas novia

-Es vampira

-Y tu me diras que eres loba, aja ¿y que?

-Eso no puede pasar y tu lo sabes Nao

 _ **Bueno mientras ellas pelaban, yo buceaba, no iba a perderme esa visión,**_ _ **yo siempre he sido lesbiana eso no me acompleja, las relaciones con vampiras es algo complicado además no hay gente interesante en la mansión, quizás algunas canas al aire con humanas de las que luego me alimentaba, pero más nada. Mmm ¿Cuándo dejaron de discutir? Enfoca shizuru**_

-¿Cómo fue que dijiste que te llamas?

-Shiz... Shizuru

-Ok Shizuru, ¿quieres ir al área VIP?, es que Nao fastidia mucho, si quieres sígueme, yo si subiré.

 _ **Se levantó y se fue rumbo a unas escaleras, no sabia que tenían escaleras internas, termine de beber mi trago mientras la seguía con la mirada, tarde como 10 o 15 minutos en subir y al hacerlo me impresionó mucho lo que vi, todo estaba con luz tenue, pero se distinguía unos sofá de cuero negro y rojo aparte en ambas esquinas, habían otros sofá de cuero haciendo como una forma de O, en el medio un tubo de stripteaste, muscia electro de fondo, y la vi, un lobo echado en uno de los sofá de la esquina, de hecho el del lado derecho**_

-supongo que no has tenido un buen día, ¿agotada?

 _ **El lobo volteo a verme, fijo su mirada en mi, aquellos hermosos ojos turquesa, se escuchó una voz muy grave**_

-Pensé que no subirías por eso preferí estar en una fase más comoda para mi, ya me regreso a ser humana

 _ **Yo nunca había visto un cambio de fase de lobo a humano, se podía ver como los huesos se reubicaban, uich eso debe doler**_

-No, no duele, por si te lo preguntabas

-¿Ahora lees la mente?

-Entonces si lo pensabas

-No, no lo pensaba, solo digo que debe ser raro sentir como se acomodan los huesos

-La verdad, te acostumbras, deja de doler después de varias transformaciones

-¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes cambiando?

-Tendre 23 años siempre ¿y tu cuantos años eternos tienes?

-Eres muy joven, ¿hace cuanto tienes 23?

-Hace unos 70 años

-Olvídalo ya no eres tan joven, es decir salgo con alguien de 103 años :O

-Ya va, ¿como que sales?

-Fufufu claro, me invitaste al área VIP, estamos solitas y ahora ¿me diras que no salimos? Que atrevida, solo me querías para el rato * **fingiendo tristeza***

-Ey no, no te coloques triste, ok salimos y no tengo 103, tengo 23. ¿tu edad?

-A las damas no se nos pregunta la edad

-¡eso es trampa! Yo te dije la mía

-Tengo 26 años

-¿hace cuanto?

-Hace 100 años

-Jajaja. Mira quien habla de la edad, tienes 126 años, es decir que soy 23 años mas joven y agraciada

-Bueno, de que te sientan bien esos años te sientan bien * **mirada sádica*, ya va,** Natsuki ¿que hora es?

-Son las 7:40 de la mañana Shizuru

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, ¿que haré? No puedo salir por el sol

-Quédate conmigo, no te hare daño

 _ **¿Como se supone que deje que el tiempo pasara tan rápido y no me di cuenta? Ahora ¿como voy a explicar esto?, ya va, esto aun esta muy oscuro, lo mejor será que me quede aca, mejor le preguntare a Nao a ver si aca hay otra via de salida que no me afecte tanto el sol**_

-Shizuru a ver, no te angusties tanto, quedate conmigo, ya te dije que no te haré daño, hay una vía de salida subterránea que queda cerca de mi apartamento, no te quemaras, lo prometo

 _ **¿Tengo opciones? No**_

 _-Si es una trampa Natsuki, te quitare la cabeza y la separare de tu columna vertebral tan lentamente que sentiras como cada nervio se separa de la misma, ¿te quedo claro?_

-uy que humor, si esta claro, ¿nos vamos?

-Ok, nos vamos

 **Hasta la próxima babysssss.! Jejeje.**


	4. ¿porque no te acuerdas?

¿Puedes decirme porque tienen una vía subterránea debajo del bar?

¿No es obvio? Por arriba no puede pasar

Ara, estas chistosa, aja ¿por dónde es?

Mira sígueme

 _Detrás del lujoso salón de muebles había un pasadizo que Natsuki abrió con un código que no me dejo ver bien, se abrió una puerta que dirigía a unas escaleras de allí un túnel oscuro, obviamente yo no tengo problemas para ver en la oscuridad y ella por lo visto tampoco necesitaba ayuda, seguimos caminando por el túnel, como unos 15 minutos, a veces se escuchaban pasos arriba de nosotras o como se movía algo, de vez en cuando tanteaba mi cuchillo y las armas que cargaba, por si acaso claro, pero de una extraña manera sentía que ya conocía a Natsuki de algún sitio, pero no puedo recordar, me generaba una paz que no había sentido nunca_

¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso?, no me apetece la carne de vampiro

¿hacer qué? Si no te apeteciera no me estuvieras llevando a tu apartamento a todas estas, ¿para qué me llevas para allá? ¿Sabes que, si quisiera matarte algún día con ir para tu departamento, entrar sigilosamente y atravesarte el corazón con una daga de plata tengo?

Jajaja, no lo harías y me refiero a lo de tantear tus armas, recuerda que mis oídos están más desarrollados, igual que con ustedes la vista

Buenos oídos, pero pensaba en mis opciones

No te hare nada, soy el lobo menos conflictivo que encontraras por las calles

¿eso se debería a?

Que no me gustan las peleas y si no me obligan a participar en ellas soy muy feliz

Ara

 _Seguimos caminando y luego encontramos una bifurcación, siguió caminando del lado derecho_

¿Qué pasaría si vamos por el otro lado?

Te quemas

Ok, mejor no, sigamos, ¿falta mucho?

Impaciente, ¿eres así siempre?

¿Mi Natsuki quiere saber de mi?

No, no, ya va, eh, _**sonrojo total**_ no es eso, solo preguntaba, _**susurro**_ que bueno que esta oscuro

Eso lo escuche nat-su-ki, __No soy impaciente solo recuerda que estoy alterando mi hora de descanso

Lo sé, ya arreglaremos eso, podrás dormir en lo que lleguemos

¿Contigo? _**Shizuru que te pasa, tú no eres así, te metes en la boca del lobo, estas hace 20 minutos caminando con ella en la oscuridad de un túnel que ni sabes a donde vas, que sabes tu si llegas y te linchan, de paso le vas a preguntar si puede dormir contigo, ¿Qué tipo de adulteración hicieron con tu bebida? Tendré que hablar con nao luego.**_

 _Por andar ensimismada en mis pensamientos no me di cuenta que nat se paró abruptamente_

Ey ¿Qué pasa?

Shuuu _**colocando su mano en mi boca**_ no te muevas hasta que yo lo diga, no te vayas a meter

¿meter en qué?

 _Allí fue que lo vi, dos hombres lobos que venían hacia nosotras siguiendo un olor estaban aproximadamente a unos 200 metros, Natsuki se transformó en una milésima de segundo, comenzó a caminar y se encontró con ellos, la rodearon, Natsuki como hombre lobo era casi del mismo tamaño pero un poco más alta y musculosa, uno la ataco a un costado haciéndole 3 rasguños que comenzaron a sangrar, el otro le intento golpear el abdomen, ella se defendió, le dio una patada a uno, mientras se quitaba de encima al otro, siguieron peleando, ella los alejaba con impactos físicos, lentamente baje mi mano a mi cinturón y agarre unos cuchillos de plata, Natsuki volteo y me vio fijamente, entendí, no me metería, sin embargo me los quede en la mano, uno le dio 4 golpes en el abdomen, eso debería doler más tarde, nat le arranco el corazón en seco, atravesó su cuerpo y luego apretó el corazón en su mano, lo boto y a continuación lo hizo con el otro, adiós hombres lobos, guarde mis cuchillos mientras veía todo, normalmente con un hombre lobo cerca yo andaría con mis armas listas para matar, pero con ella acá no siento que deba protegerme, la voz de Natsuki me saco de mis pensamientos_

Camina

 _En que me estaba metiendo, tenía una perfecta máquina de muerte al frente de mí, eso no puede estar bien, ya regreso a ser humana, sigue caminando, yo siento el olor de la sangre de los hombres lobo, que realmente me repugna, use todo mi autocontrol para no regresar la cena y camine para encontrar a Natsuki, al llegar a ella note que su olor era diferente, el olor de su sangre era más dulce, me tentaba a probarla, mis dientes iban creciendo un poco y tuve que detenerme unos minutos antes de continuar y lograr el control de mis dientes_

¿Estás bien? ¿ no me hablaras?

No sé qué podría decirte, ¿si este es la vía secreta para la casa de Natsuki porque había hombres lobos?

No sé, por eso los mate _**subiendo los hombros en señal de que no le importaba**_ no es raro que siempre termine matando 3 o 4, que andan por allí metiéndose donde no los llaman

Si, pero tienes que cuidarte, mira esas heridas

¿Cuál-es? auch, shizuru no me toques allí _**sí, yo había aprovechado su distracción y con la camisa abierta, rasgada toque cerca de uno de los rasguños que aun sangraban tuve que controlarme no probar allí mismo su sangre porque si no iba a morderla irremediablemente**_

¿Ustedes no deberían recuperarse como hombre lobo? Además ¿de que tela es esa ropa que ustedes se transforman y se vuelven a transformar y siguen con ropa?, yo creí que iba a poder ver algo más de los años agraciados de Natsuki

Shizuruuuuu.! Cof cof No todos somos iguales, eso se cura en un rato y lo de la ropa es con una microfibra especial que permite nuestra transformación sin dejarnos desnudos

 _No mas preguntas, al fin llegamos a unas escaleras, subimos y estábamos en una casa, no era un apartamento, subimos las escaleras que daban al sótano una compuerta muy bien ubicada, discreta, casi imperceptible, subimos a la sala, las ventanas estaban totalmente cerradas, todo estaba en oscuro excepto una lampara en medio de la sala, comencé a detallar muebles de tela azul rey y bordados dorados, alfombras, cortinas, todo en ese color, combinaba muy bien con las paredes blancas._

Ves, no te quemaras acá

 _Iba a replicar cuando_

Natsuki Kuga explícame ya mismo donde andabas metida

Mai, ya va, yo te explico

 _ **Ceja alzada**_ ara, Natsuki no me dijo nada de tríos, aparte de que tuviese esposa celosa

 _Ambas se miraron y se sonrojaron,_

¡No somos pareja!

¿Natsuki ese olor?, _**ojos en blanco**_ has matado, estas sangrando, y tú eres vampiro _**mirándome fijamente**_

Mai y-ya te explico, déjame explicarte

 _ **Me miro,**_ Un momento por favor _**agarro a Natsuki del oído y se la llevo arrastrando a la otra sala**_

 _Después de escucharlas hablar, mai le dijo a Natsuki que era una irresponsable, que no le daría su porción extra de mayonesa en la comida, que como se le ocurría, y que se fuera a cambiar que apestaba a hombre lobo muerto, que revisara las heridas, ella se encargaría de_ _ **alimentarme**_ _de la manera más_ _ **adecuada a la situación**_

Disculpa, Natsuki fue a colocarse presentable, pasa por acá, me llamo Mai Tokiha, quizás no te acuerdes de mí, veremos que encuentro en la cocina para poderte ofrecer una comida decente

Fujino, shizuru

Si, se quién eres

¿ara?

Olvídalo, ven

 _Caminábamos por un pasillo donde había varias pinturas, muchas mujeres hermosas parecidas a Natsuki, cabello cobalto, ojos esmeraldas, otros de unos lobos, unos hombres en una tribu, pero la pintura que más me llamo la atención era de un hombre, fuerte, pelinegro, al lado de un rio, parecía que aullaba a la luna_

Ese es el Licaón, rey de Arcadia ¿lo conoces?

Ese es el rey que había sacado a su pueblo de la barbarie, No obstante, siguió sacrificando seres humanos y asesinaba a todo forastero que llegara a su reino pidiendo hospitalidad. El Dios Zeus decidió visitarlo y lo invitó a participar en un banquete donde ordenó que le sirvieran la carne de un niño, encolerizado, Zeus condeno a Licaón y a todos sus descendientes a convertirse en lobos por el resto de su existencia

Si ese mismo, es nuestro primer eslabón en el árbol genético, de el partimos y tenemos fuerzas, nos podemos transformar en hombres lobos y lobos puros, sin embargo, estando como ellos, somos seres irracionales y solo queremos algo: _**matar,**_ unos pocos _**hemos logrado**_ dominar ese estado.

Interesante, es decir tokiha-san y Natsuki han logrado dominar ese estado completamente, ¿Por qué me cuenta eso Tokiha-san?

por nada en particular, ¿Qué deseas comer?, _**se golpeó la frente con una mano,**_ disculpa, es la costumbre _**sonrisa**_

 _preferí no contestar, seguimos caminando llegamos al espacio de la cocina, yo diría_ _ **un gran espacio**_ _con granito de color negro en el medio, la cocina, varias alacenas, el refrigerador, tokiha-san se fue a una mini nevera que tenían en un espacio lejos del refrigerador principal y que creen, tenían bolsas de sangre_

tome _**dándome una bolsa de sangre**_

no sabía guardaran bolsas de estas

claro, Natsuki es una bruta y si no la están medio matando en las peleas, es con los accidentes, así que siempre debe tenerse algo de refuerzo

ya veo, muchas gracias _**tomando la bolsa**_

vengo en unos minutos, buen provecho

 _escuche a Natsuki quejándose, me imagino tokiha-san la estaba curando, fufufu, me encantaría ver esa cara_ _ **sonrisa,**_ _termine de comer, recogí todo, lo descarte y Sali caminando por el mismo pasillo, llegue a la sala y me encontré a Natsuki_

ven

 _Subimos las escaleras y seguía la misma decoración con los mismos tonos de color, de hecho, se podían ver 4 habitaciones en la planta superior, Natsuki me dio la ultima a la derecha, todo estaba oscuro, dentro de la habitación, había una cama matrimonial, un baño propio, un par de gavetas, un mueble y una mesa pequeña, todo simple, pero acogedor y tan_ _ **familiar,**_ _nada me sacaba e la cabeza que todo esto era sumamente_ _ **conocido**_

Gracias nat-su-ki

De nada, descansa _**saliendo y cerrando la puerta**_

 _Fui al baño, me bañe, agarre una ropa que me imagino es de Natsuki, unos pantalones deportivos negros, una franelilla a juego negra, me dispuse a acostarme, con todas mis pertenencias a mi lado, armas debajo de la almohada, realmente estaba todo tranquilo, no se sentía como una trampa ni nada, se sentía más cómodo que estar en la mansión, con ese pensamiento, me deje llevar, me dormí._

 **Natsuki**

 _Se que hay tantas cosas que explicar, pero ni se por dónde iniciar, por los momentos solo quiero verla dormir. Espero ella pueda descansar, quizá más tarde pueda hablarle de_ _ **lo otro**_

 _ **Susurro,**_ Espero que esto sea correcto mamá, no se cómo decirle, pero solo espero, si eso, solo debo esperar que todo sea como esta escrito en mi destino, de ser así podre honrar tu muerte y la de todos los demás inocentes de ambos bandos que ha dejado esta matanza innecesaria

 _mai entro a la habitación, me hizo seña que me acercara a la puerta y comenzamos a hablar en susurros en el pasillo_

 _ **¿**_ aún no se lo has dicho?

¿mai como se lo digo si apenas era la segunda vez que nos hablábamos después de reencontrarla? Las otras veces que la he visto no cuentan, además ¿cómo sabes que es ella? Puede ser cualquier otra persona

Claro, ¿cómo se supone que la convenciste que viniera a la casa así no más? Yo siendo una vampira de su categoría no iré con un alfa a su casa, aunque claro ella es la mejor entrenada, así que obviamente te puede dar lucha en cualquier circunstancia es netamente impredecible que podría suceder si tú y ella luchan, no es difícil saber que es ella, tu no traes vampiras todos los días para el desayuno

No pienso luchar con ella, sabes que casi pierdo la cordura que tenía, la esperanza se disminuía con cada año que pasaba desde que desapareció, De lo otro yo estaba donde nao y ella apareció de la nada, nao comenzó a picarle y tuve que acercarme para que dejara de molestarla, le ofrecí ir al VIP pero como dudo, preferí ir a despejar la mente a ver qué movimiento hacia después, yo estaba en el mueble, la sentí cuando ya estaba cerca de mí, hablamos hasta que amaneció, ninguna de las dos noto cuando pasaron las horas y cuando me pregunto era imposible regresarla a su mansión

Ya veo, no le quedo opción, por cierto, ella conoce la leyenda de licaon, ¿tu se la contaste aquella vez cierto?

sí, bueno tampoco sabe que ahora soy uno de **los 5 alfa** , de hecho, creo que no recuerda nada de mí, quizás le borraron la memoria, ni si quiera se acordaba que yo era mujer, todo este tiempo tan cerca y lejos de ella, me decepciono un poco que no me recordase, oye mai ¿puedo acompañarla a dormir?

¿Por qué me preguntas a mí?, es a ti a quien morderán, mataran o dejaran sin mano si las colocas en otro lado, es raro que no se acuerde, pero seguro fue uno de esos entrenamientos especiales en los que la obligaban a estar, tendré que investigar con yokho

Maiiii, no le colocare ninguna mano en ningún lado y si seguro fue eso, _ojalá pudieras recordar Shiz_ _**mirada triste**_

Eso espero, no quiero tener que entablillarte una mano ahora, ya bastante tienes con los rasguños en tus costillas. ¿Quiénes eran esos que mataste?

No sé, solo sé que iban tras un rastro, pero no se si era el mío o el de shizuru, quizás era el mío, pero no podía arriesgarme, sabes que Nagi aun quiere mi cabeza y manda a sus perros falderos a eliminarme para no tener que verse amenazado por mi existencia.

Si lo sé, ¿ahora que harás?

No se mai, no sé, dejemos que despierte a ver que pasa, con mucha suerte espero poderme acercar a ella para poderla cuidar de la guerra que se avecina

Sabes que no eres invencible

Lo sé, pero a su lado es otra cosa, no puedo simplemente ignorar el hecho de que la reencontré y aquí está en medio de la guerra

Y que es vampira, una de las mas fuertes, por cierto, ah y que creo aun no despierta _**eso**_

Si mai lo sé, y no, _**aun no lo despierta**_ , yo no quería que esto fuese así, pero cuando la vi, más nunca pude dejarla ir de mi mente, tanto que compartimos y no lo recuerda

Nos pudiste haber dicho que la reencontraste, para ayudarte, solo no te olvides que como tu manada estamos pendiente de lo que te pase y te apoyamos, pero también nos preocupas y queremos poderte brindar ayuda en lo que podamos

Si, Yo sé que nao, mikoto, Midori, yokho, y tú se preocupan mucho, les agradezco, ahora solo espero no ser tan tonta para perderla otra vez

se te viene un mundo encima

Gracias por el consuelo mai, mejor voy a dormir con ella

 _Al frente de mai me transforme en lobo y me dirigí hacia la cama donde dormía shizuru, me subí lentamente, no quería despertarla, me acomode a su lado, voltee a la puerta, mai se retiraba, cerró la puerta, vi a shizuru, estaba tan tranquila, tan relajada, ay shizuru, si supieras que desde que te vi hace años no había más nadie que tu cada vez que iba a dormir o que despertaba, ¿sabes cuantas veces quería matar a tus entrenadores cuando te exigían demasiado y terminabas herida? Pero tu seguías levantándote cada vez con más fuerza a pesar que estuvieras sangrando, ¿sabes que puedo decirte cuantas heridas y en que parte de tu cuerpo las tienes, cuando te las hiciste y con qué?, ¿Cómo puedo hacer que recuerdes cada beso, cada caricia que nos dimos?, ¿Cómo pudiste olvidarlo?, ¿Qué te hicieron esos años que desapareciste mi bella castaña? lo que si se es que ya te encontré y esta vez ni siquiera el mismo destino podrá jugar a separarnos otra vez así deba hacer una revuelta a los propios dioses. Cerré mis ojos y me dejé llevar en los brazos de Morfeo._


	5. Shiz

_protocolo:_

 **mai hime no me pertenece**

 **etc**

 **etc**

* * *

 _dios mio, cuanto tiempo he dormido?, abri mis ojos y vi a ese hermoso lobo a mi lado, cuando se acosto a dormir conmigo?, no la senti, quizas este es su cuarto y por eso se acosto aca, pero porque no me dio alguno de los otros cuartos para mi?, que raro, esto es muy familiar. me voy a levantar,tengo algo de dolor de cabeza, a ver segun el reloj que esta en la pared dice que son las 4pm, aun falta mucho para la noche, dare algunas vueltas por el apartamento, no creo que habra problema por eso me levanto lentamente, bajo de la cama y camino fuera del cuarto, ella sigue dormidisima, no quiero despertarla, lo primero que veo luego de cerrar la puerta es a un lobito moviendome la cola, corriendo por el pasillo, porque no lo vi esta ma ana cuando llegue?._

es durhan, no lo viste porque estaba dormido, es un hermoso cachorro de lobo no crees? nat lo tiene muy bien cuidado desde que lo encontraron

cielos mai, casi me matas del infarto, insisto ustedes leen mentes, es muy bonito

jaja, no es eso, y bueno tecnicamente no conozco un vampiro que haya sufrido de infarto, pueden? este señorito desperto hace poco y lo venia a alimentar, descansaste?, natsuki no puso su mano en ningun sitio de tu cuerpo verdad?

 _ **sonrojo.**_ que dices, no, ella quedo durmiendo en el cuarto, si esa es su habitacion porque no me dio otra a mi para que pudiera descansar?

vaya, si que no lo recuerdas, ven vamos a la sala, te contare una historia

ara, ok, eres muy rara

l _legamos a la sala, ella se sento en un mueble y yo en otro_

ya va, dejame hacer un te de menta

 _mientras ella iba a la cocina yo me entretenia viendo los libros de natsuki, tenia una gran coleccion, historia, medicina, el arte de la guerra, los libros de narnia, harry potter, cien a os de soledad, libros de stephen king ok esos son mis favoritos, me habia entretenido tanto que no me di cuenta que mai traia el te, lo dejaba en la mesa del centro de la sala y se sentaba a verme mientras bebia el mismo_

es una buena coleccion, ella y ... bueno, ella junto a otra persona les encantaba leer, fueron los mejores a os de la vida de nat como inmortal

que le paso a la otra persona? su esposa me imagino?

no, no llegaron a casarse, pero era como si lo estuvieran, natsuki daba la vida por ella, igual que ella por natsuki, incluso ambas recibieron heridas mortales la una por la otra,

que le paso?

esa es la historia que quiero contarte

ok, escucho, _me sente agarre el te y mientras lo bebia, miraba a mai esperando la historia, parecia que no sabia por donde empezar, me veia fijamente_

hace 72 años especificamente, natsuki tenia 31 años y esa persona 54, ella no conocia su destino, su mamà la protegiò todo lo que pudo y no le conto todo lo que implicaba, lo que ella es

ya va, pero natsuki es un lobo como ustedes no?

shh, no interrumpas

oh lo siento, sigue

bueno, lo cierto es que cuando ella tenia 30 vio a esta mujer sexy, por las calles y la siguio, durante 1 año completo, intentando hablar con ella, poder comunicarse, pero sus diferencias las alejaban, nat solo podia verla de noche, de dia entrenaba como una loca para poder cumplir las expectativas de su familia, no es facil ser una Kuga, en eso si tengo mucha empatia con ella, no es facil ser un minagi, un sugiura ni un homura, tampoco lo es ser un tokiha, ni un sagisawa

esos son los alfas no?, los que me nombras

correcto, alfas y betas, de eso se compone nuestra sociedad, ciertamente ahorita existen 5 alfas, pero creo que las informaciones solo acreditan 4, correcto?

si, solo conozco a los alfas, saeko kruger, mikoto minagi, midori sugiura y nagi homura actual lider de los lycans

correcto y los betas?

no los conozco

el beta de saeko es yamaha, de midori es yokho, nagi no tiene beta y el de mikoto?

soy yo

 _ **sorpresa.**_

no te sorprendas tanto, aja siguiendo. ellas se conocieron un dia que nat lo daba todo por perdido, ella ya habia percibido varias veces a nat siguiendola como ser sobrenatural, era mas que obvio, asi que esa noche nat se quedo sentada al frente de un lago, la luna llena se reflejaba en el agua, todo tranquilo, sin un alma alrededor, alli llego ella, natsuki creia que era su imaginacion, pero nosotras que permaneciamos cerca de ella siempre, sabiamos que no lo era, nat se quedo pegada, hasta que ella llego a su lado, se sento y la saludo

asi no mas?

si, asi no mas, hablaron por horas, vieron la luna ocultarse y fue el momento de decirse hasta pronto, las noches siguientes hacian lo mismo, o se veian en la ciudad, caminaban a cierta distancia la una de la otra, para no levantar sospechas, solo cuando ella podia escaparse de sus tutores o estaba sola, ambas caminaban mas juntas, fue entonces que planeamos hacer un camino subterraneo para que ellas pudieran verse sin que las descubrieran

vaya, todo un romeo y julieta pero con ayuda

algo asi, paso el tiempo, compartian mas tiempo juntas, ella le cocinaba a nat, nat la cuidaba a ella, leian por horas, nos conocimos todas, al principio nos preocupaba como los alfas tomarian esa relacion pero natsuki se planto al frente, dijo que era su amor y que asi tuviese que enfrentar al mismo Dios lo haria por ella, le tomo la mano y la abrazo, midori, yokho, mikoto y yo la apoyamos, a quien mas le costo aceptarlo fue a saeko, nagi no fue invitado

a saeko porque?

a una madre nunca le gustara las parejas de sus hijos, no has escuchado eso?

madre?, ok, esto se esta volviendo raro, ella es kruger. natsuki es kuga

su apellido de soltera, ademas eso no dejaba en evidencia a nat y nos permitia protegerla

y los padres de la chica?

no tiene padres, los mataron

ah bueno, seguiamos, un dia, nat se escabullo a uno de los entrenamientos de ella y despues del primero siempre se escabullia, la forzaban hasta que ya no podia levantarse, y a pesar de eso, siempre se levantaba, tenia heridas de gravedad, sangraba a morir, mas de una vez casi nos descubren porque nat queria matar a los tutores de ella y nosotros debiamos contenerla para que no hiciese locuras, sin embargo siempre se recuperaba y venia al apartamento, recuerdas la ruta que siguieron en la mañana?, la bifurcacion tiene una entrada por el bosque que queda cerca de la ciudad

ara por eso me dijo que me iba a quemar

exacto fue pensado para casos de emergencia, bueno, natsuki y ella duraron años asi, todas las noches estaban juntas, y una noche natsuki le pidio matrimonio, le dio un hermoso anillo con un rubi que se moldeaba a su dedo, se casarian en 4 meses, y despues estarian juntas como pareja de hecho, todo iba bien pero la boda nunca se pudo hacer

porque?

ella desaparecio

se arrepintio?

no, el dia que se iba a escapar, la durmieron y la llevaron para un proyecto especial del cual aun desconocemos que paso, solo sabemos que borraron sus recuerdos, y luego de tantos años reaparecio, natsuki casi cae en la locura, queria matar a todos, la tuvimos que encerrar en las monta as junto a nosotros para poderla cuidar

entiendo, que triste, _tengo ganas de llorar, porque me siento con esta presion en mi corazon?_

la otra cosa que te queria contar que quizas conozcas es la historia de Licaon el primero de nosotros, el tuvo mucha descendencia en total fueron 36 que aparecen en historia, la unica ni a conocida fue Calisto quien tuvo como hijo a Arcas siendo su padre zeus, a pesar de la ira de zeus con licaon por su mal actuar, arcas tuvo 8 hijos, pero solo 3 se dividieron las tierras estos fueron elato y afidas los cuales tuvo con meganira, azan lo tuvo con erato, azania quedo a cargo de azan, tegea de afidas y elatia de elato, azan tuvo un solo hijo cl tor quien al morir su parte de la tierra quedo a cargo de sus primos epito y estinfalo, al morir epito sin dejar descendencia estinfalo queda a cargo de elatia y de azania, afidas por su parte tuvo 19 descendientes siendo aristocrates II el ultimo que fue ejecutado en la 3era guerra mesenia en el a o VII aC, claro hay descendencias relevantes como por ejemplo los hijos de ares con los descendientes de licaon como los gemelos parrasio y licasto que nacieron antes de romulo y remo, los cuales fueron criados por lobos, pero en la bibliografia encontraras de romulo y remo no tanto de los anteriores

parrasio y licasto fueron criados por lobos tambien?

si, correcto, como veras la historia es interesante, pero lo mas relevante es que este es un mundo diferente, todos los dias escucho un humano quejarse de su mala suerte por caer la lluvia, es algo ironico porque todos los dias nuestra manada tiene que salir a cuidarles el trasero para que pasen un dia normal, sin descubrirnos, sin descubrir los vampiros, quisieramos que el bizarro liderazgo de nagi cayera, asi todo regresaria a manos de la verdadera heredera, una heredera que piensa en el futuro, que piensa en que los vampiros y lobos pueden vivir pacificamente, donde el amor de su vida puede vivir junto a ella.

y donde esta esa persona ahora?, cual es el destino de natsuki?

esa persona, esta cerca y su destino es subir al mando de los lycans, ella es la heredera que te mencione, nagi solo es un uzurpador

que?

natsuki, es el 5to alfa que no conoces

para ser un alfa no necesitas ser uno de los mas fuertes, probar tu valia, tener un beta y esas cosas protocolares?

correcto, natsuki dominaba las transformaciones antes de los 15 años, es la màs fuerte de nosotros, tiene sus sentidos màs agiles, tiene destreza en lucha, ella sola amiga mia, puede acabar un ejercito de 1000 lycans, esa persona de la que hablo eres tu y eres la beta de natsuki

ara, estas chistosa mai

shizuru?, mai que le dijiste? te dije que lo dejaran asi, que yo me encargaria, que le contaste?

 ** _me levanto de golpe_** , de que hablas? _ **de repente me estoy sintiendo mal** ,_ estoy mareada, que tiene este te?

mai que hiciste?

lo siento shizuru, lo siento nat pero ella debe recordar

te matare mai

no lo haras, lo sabes

 _ella viene corriendo hacia mi, veo su cara preocupada pero siento mis ojos muy pesados para seguir viendo, siento que me caere, siento mis piernas desfallecer, pero no senti el golpe al piso, siento unos brazos, deben ser los de natsuki, siento su cuerpo caliente_

 _ **desmayo**_

 _que es esto?, es una linda vista desde esta montaña, ara me pregunto que hago aca, esa soy yo? me veo caminar en direccion hacia un espacio abierto, que es esto, porque me veo a mi misma caminar?, que me dio mai? la voy a matar, si es que natsuki no lo hace primero, bueno ya que estoy aca vere a donde me lleva, me perseguire ni modo, voy entrando a un claro, esta un lago, veo todo borroso, con sombras, me acerco a alguien?, esa persona esta parada, me abraza, siento una calidez al ver ese abrazo, siento tan familiar, un calor en mi corazon, iba a tocar esa imagen ese abrazo, cuando se queda todo oscuro, ahora estoy en una sala, hay muchas personas, diferencio a mai entre las sombras, alguien mas de cabello naranja, veo a natsuki, estoy detras de ella? que raro, que hago alli?, discuten de algo, natsuki parece muy alterada, me mira de frente, me besa y me abraza, que es esto? me duele la cabeza, porque me beso?, quien soy yo?, todo se queda oscuro otra vez, estoy sentada en el piso, con mi cara entre mis piernas, no puedo creerlo, yo soy esa persona?, no puedo serlo, esa que conto mai?, porque no recuerdo? empiezo a sentir mis lagrimas rodar por mi cara shizuru mi hermosa casta a, hoy hace 8 a os que nos conocimos en este lago levanto mi cara a una imagen que veo pasar frente a mi, natsuki abrazandome de espaldas mientras vemos el lago de frente_

con esta hermosa luna llena, quiero pedirte que seas mi esposa, no importa que tu seas vampira y yo lobo, cuando termine mi entrenamiento y suba al poder veras que cambiara todo, viviremos felices, recuerdas? vimos felices a tate con shiho a pesar de sus diferencias de naturaleza, igual que chie y aoi, alyssa con nao, no somos las unicas, vamos a hacer este mundo diferente, que me dices mi kiyohime? _**deslizando un anillo con el rubi**_

claro que si natsuki, es el mejor dia de mi vida, bueno noche, jaja, te amo, te amo desde el momento que comenzaste a seguirme por la ciudad con tus vestuarios locos, los lentes oscuros, y el bigote jaja, pero tu olor de lobo no engaña a nadie, te amo desde el momento que vi tu sonrisa, que me sente a tu lado en este mismo lago a pesar de tener lycans cerca, te amo tanto, _**abrazo y beso.**_

al finnnnn te dignaste a pedirselo perro sarnoso

gracias nao, no necesitaba tu sarcasmo pero me contenta que te alegres por nosotras, _**abrazando a shizuru por la espalda de nuevo**_ , cuando se lo pediras a alyssa? ustedes dos son bien locas

liberales cariño, liberales

quieres casarte conmigo nao?

yo, ehm, _**poniendose nerviosa**_ , alyssa esa conversacion debemos tenerla luego

ains pero era el momento tan romantico

 _ **y todos se rieron de nao**_

no fastidien ahorita solo importa que nuestra lider escogio su beta y no pudo escoger nadie mejor que usted señorita shizuru

gracias mikoto, tu tambien tienes una excelente beta, mai es magnifica

si lo se, por eso es el amor de mi vida. verdad mi cielo?

 _ **sonrojo,**_ si mi amor, _**abrazo**_

y tu porque no me abrazas?

es que shiho yo no soy tan sentimental

eres muy seco con shiho tate, se un poco mas amoroso

ya veo los titulares del mundo, la heredera natsuki Kuga Kruger, la mas fuerte, la que posee la sangre del gran lobo legendario, quien en 15 minutos derroto un centenar de lobos insurrectos apenas teniendo 20 años, alcanzando la fase completa de cada transformacion, el lobo blanco y cobalto. casada con la vampireza shizuru fujino, quien logro domar el corazon desbocado de nuestra lider

ya chie dejala quieta, no hagas farandula

gracias a Dios que apareciste aoi, ya chie tenia estrellitas en los ojos jeje

al fin la bruta esta te lo pidio

haruka.! te pudiste escapar, que alegria

y dejar que mi mejor amiga se comprometa a matricidio sin mi? jamas

matrimonio haruka, matrimonio, felicidades shizuru y natsuki

 _es como un sueño, las veo, y no parece que sea yo, haruka y yukino lo saben, aoi, shiho, he estado viviendo una mentira? porque no me dijeron?, porque no recuerdo?, seguia viendo momentos de mi vida que no recordaba, vi noches de pasion junto a natsuki, vi, aquel recuerdo que borre de mi mente, la muerte de mi familia, los entrenamientos, seguia viendo como una pelicula frente a mi,_

 ** _todo quedo a oscuras una vez mas_** ,

 _escucho algo_

shiz amor, despierta

no llores natsuki, tranquila

mai te voy a asesinar si no despierta

calmate solo es menta con dulces sueños y un toque de la preparacion de mi abuela para recordar

mai como le vas a dar eso? que dosis usaste? puede dormir durante dias.! yo te dije que hablaria con ella, que veria la manera de hacerla recordar, si una vez se enamoro de mi podia hacerlo de nuevo, porque no esperaste?

natsuki, ya no tienes tiempo, lo sabes, pretendes lanzarte a la guerra tu sola, si ella se te planta frente? si ella se propone defender a los vampiros? es la mas fuerte, no sabemos el proyecto donde la metieron, solo sabemos que es una maquina asesina, entiendelo, ni siquiera tu podras hacerla razonar cuando despierte **eso.** no habia opciones, nagi ha conspirado con los vampiros para unirlos y atacarte, eres una amenaza para el, te van a matar, la necesitas

 **oscuridad**

 _shizuru, ven conmigo, la mano de natsuki, tan suave, calida, te llevare sobre mi ok? no te asustes, correre algo rapido pero quiero que veas algo si?_  
 _ok amor, si es contigo no hay problema, vi como se transformaba en lobo pero no era un lobo cualquiera, era la transformacion prohibida, la del gran lobo, ya la habia visto antes, me dio miedo cuando me la mostro por primera vez, la diferencia? era un lobo gigante de casi 2 m de altura, blanco, con destellos cobaltos en su cuerpo, la transformacion normal de natsuki a lobo comun era blanco puro como la nieve, ella me explico que los destellos cobaltos son la marca particular de los Kuga, claro, cada alfa logra la transformacion prohibida con sus propias marcas, la de mikoto era un lobo negro con destellos rubios, la de saeko era parecida a la de natsuki, habian pocas diferencias entre ellas dos en su fase prohibida, midori era un lobo marron con destellos negros. los betas que eran lobos seguian a los alfas en su modo lobo comun, se veian pequeños, pero en ese entonces los alfas les enseñaban como transformarse igual que ellos, el unico beta que lo habia logrado luego de 100 años de entrenamiento exhaustivo fue yamaha y eso porque saeko era ruda con los entrenamientos se transformo y yo subi a su espalda, la abraze, era tan suave, comenzo a correr, yo sentia que volaba, a su carrera nos seguian mai, mikoto, midori, yokho, saeko y yamaha, corrian en un espacio abierto, cualquiera que nos viera diria que yo entrenaba lobos con todos ellos corriendo en perfecta sincronia, natsuki conmigo de primera, mai y mikoto derecha e izquierda respectivamente, detras de ellas midori y yokho, saeko y yamada. llegamos a un risco donde se veia el mar y la luna estaba tan hermosa, tan brillante. en ese momento escuchamos un animal aullar de dolor, todos se colocaron alerta, el chillido venia del bosque, natsuki solo vio a mikoto quien rapidamente desaparecio, y cada uno hacia lo mismo, buscando mejores maneras de protegerme, natsuki saco los dientes cuando un arbusto se movio y el chillido se escuchaba mas cerca, en eso salio un cachorro de lobo, si acaso tendria 2 meses de vida, peque o, tenia sangre en una de sus patas, parecia fracturada, natsuki se acerco y el cachorro le movio la cola, de repente se desmayo al frente de ella, yo corri a agarrarlo y a verificar que estaba en muy mal estado_

natsuki porfavor, esta muy mal, llevemoslo a casa y curemoslo

muy bien, que sea como digas

 _lo llevamos a casa, lo curamos, fueron noches de desvelo curando al chiquitin, hasta que la infeccion en la pata cedio, ya habian resuelto la fractura, se mejoraba magnificamente y todos se encariñaron con el pequeño durhan_

 **oscuridad, _siento mis lagrimas correr por mi cara_**

 **Abren la puerta,** chicas, listo. ya tengo la informacion.! que paso aqui?

mai le dio un te a shizuru y lleva dormida 3 dias

en mi defensa yokho, no se morira, ademas necesitabamos que recordara, natsuki tiene los dias contados

que dosis le diste? por amor a la creaciòn, ha tenido fiebre?

no, solo ha llorado, no le di mucha dosis, solo que hasta que ella no despierte sola, ni tu, ni yo, ni menos natsuki la despertara, màs bien ha tardado, debe ser que aun no recuerda algo importante que averiguaste?

bueno, existen 3 proyectos, esta el proyecto BIOS, LUZ y ZERO, el primero son armas geneticas creadas con inteligencia artificial que funcionan bajo el patron de un amo, el proyecto luz se encarga de la vigilancia estricta de la ciudad y el zero son para crear maquinas asesinas que son activadas por decirlo de alguna manera con un patron especial que solo saben aquellos que hacen la funcion de detonantes

a cual de ellos pertenece shiz?

lamento decirte natsuki que pertenece al programa zero, todos los que entraron a los programas, bueno, si se puede decir entraron, fueron forzados a participar, borrando sus memorias, haciendo pruebas biologicas en cada uno, por ejemplo alyssa olvido a nao cuando la obligaron a ser amo de un ser con inteligencia artificial llamado miyu, alyssa pertenece al proyecto bios, haruka y shizuru fueron obligadas a entrar al zero, yukino y shiho al luz, como ellas fueron las mas fuertes y han sabido dar pelea no han experimentado con otros, pero es cuestion de tiempo para que lo hagan. yukino ha tenido algunas fallas junto con shiho, las presionan para que encuentren a shizuru, reito la quiere de vuelta porque el tenia sus planes para desposarse con ella. el es el detonante de shizuru, en cualquier momento puede accionar su poder, y no se que tan fuerte sea el vinculo de ustedes ahorita porque sinceramente natsuki, estas colgando de un hilo

shizuru jamas me haria daño, y de ser asi, no luchare con ella, aunque eso implique perder mi vida en sus manos

 **oscuridad**

 _nooooo, nooo, necesito saber mas, porfavor, no,_

 **todo queda en silencio** ,

 _vuelvo a sentarme en el piso a pensar, cuando una imagen como si un televisor se tratase se prendio detras de mi me veo a mi misma colocando el anillo que me dio natsuki dentro de mi otro cinturon de armas, en un doblez que pasa desapercibido_

ven shizuru, necesito me ayudes con unos papeles

pero reito hoy no puedo necesito ir a buscar unas cosas

cosas como que? necesito vengas tu y es hoy

no me grites, yo no soy tu mujer, voy a salir

no shizuru no lo haras **_vi como me daba un golpe certero en la nuca y cai desmayada en sus brazos_**

vas a olvidarte de esa perra asi sea lo ultimo que haga, tu seras mia, llevensela

si amo

 **oscuridad**

 _como pude olvidar eso? lagrimas **otra imagen**_ , _una capsula con agua, tenia un respirador en la boca,, los ojos tapados, solo podia escuchar_

sujeto 006, dia 1, buenas condiciones de salud, iniciaremos el proceso de barrido, en 3, 2, 1

 _senti un pinchazo en el cuello, directo a la yugular, sentia ardor, fuego quemandome, me movia, peleaba, pero mi interior ardia, me quemaba, me desmaye_

sujeto 006, dia 143, ha tenido mejor respuesta a los barridos, ya no se desmaya, es un sujeto prometedor, lograremos exito en este proyecto

 _otra vez el pinchazo, ya no dolia tanto, pero igual incomodaba_

sujeto 006, dia 239, desde que la sacamos de la capsula de incubacion, no ha hablado, hemos activado el poder 4 veces desde el ultimo barrido, esta al 70% de su capacidad destructiva

sujeto 006, dia 381, 100% capacidad destructiva, ya se le asigno su amo, reconoce y obedece, proyecto finalizado exitoso

 **oscuridad**

 _ **abri los ojos**_

 _estaba todo oscuro, excepto una lampara con luz tenue, estaba acostada sobre natsuki, estaba en forma de lobo, seguro que era para poder descansar, veo el reloj son las 9 de la mañana, no hay nadie mas en la habitacion, cuanto tiempo dormi? recuerdo todo, hare nota mental de agradecerle a mai, y tomar la receta,_

mi natsuki, mi bella y hermosa natsuki, como pude dejarte sufrir sola este tiempo? disculpame

shizuru? despertaste, _se transformo en humano para poder abrazarme_ si mi amor, desperte, bese sus labios, sus tiernos labios, _recorde su suavidad, su tacto, recorde tantas sensaciones,_ te amo mi hermosa loba

lo recuerdas, recuerdas todo?

si, lo recuerdo, recuerdo esa herida que tienes en tu clavicula izquierda donde recibiste una bala de plata y duraste 5 noches en curarte por defenderme, recuerdo la cicatriz que tengo a media espalda cuando recibi un zarpazo de un lobo de nagi, aquella noche de luna menguante, recuerdo donde esta mi anillo, recuerdo el dia que reito me golpeo y recuerdo todo lo del proyecto llevando mi mano al cuello, recuerdo todo, disculpame, disculpa todos estos años de sufrimiento, me perdonas?

claro que te perdono.! te amo shizuru fujino

te amo natsuki, podemos dormir otro ratito?

amor tienes 6 dias durmiendo

cuanto?, queee?, bueno no importa, otro ratito,

esta bien pero ahora dormiremos en la cama,

 _se levanto y me cargo, me dejo en la cama suavemente, me acomodo y se acomodo a mi lado, me abrazo de espaldas, y asi nos dormimos otro rato mas._

* * *

 **hola lectores, estaba algo abandonado, pero volvi, espero les guste.! disculpen los errores y eso, es que mi word se puso còmico y tuve que escribir en block de notas al cual aun no me acostumbro jeje.**


	6. El plan

Amor arriba anda, debemos comer, tengo hambreeeee

Ya va 5 minutos más

Anda Natsuki, además, hoy debo regresar a la mansión

 _Efecto esperado en 3, 2, 1..._ _Natsuki se sentó en la cama de pronto en un rápido movimiento y me miraba fijamente con el ceño fruncido, -_ ¿Por qué debes volver? Quédate conmigo shiz, no sabemos qué pasaría si te vas, ¿y si pasa que te vuelven a borrar la memoria? ¿Sabes cuantos años te busque? No tenia ni una pista de ti, invoque a un centenar de dioses, busque zorros, tanukis, dragones, lobos, de todo con la finalidad de encontrarte

Natsuki, es mi casa, aparte tengo mucho tiempo desaparecida, eso generara mucho conflicto, aun no se de que soy capaz, ni siquiera se que pasara cuando se active _**eso**_ que está dentro de mí, ¿Qué haremos en ese momento? ¿Qué será de nosotras? ¿me podre controlar, no podre?, son muchas cosas, si es verdad hay probabilidades que me vuelvan a meter para borrarme la memoria, pero ya lo tengo pensado, pero primero, ¿podemos comer y luego te cuento el plan por favor?

 _El estómago de Natsuki rugió, dando por terminada la discusión y parándonos de la cama para ver que había en la cocina, ella abrió el refrigerador para ver que comía, encontró pizza, yo me asome al refri y había mucha, mucha, énfasis en_ _ **MUCHA**_ _mayonesa, saco su pizza la coloco en el microondas y me miró, con esa mirada que yo conocía bastante bien_

No nat, no me alimentare de ti, sabes que no se que pasara si lo hago, además ¿recuerdas aquella vez que accidentalmente probé tu sangre por una herida que te hicieron y luego no podía tenerte cerca porque quería comerte?

Yo no me quejo me comas amor - mirada _ **sugestiva**_

Te hablo en serio - _**rodando los ojos**_

Yo también hablo en serio, vamos, ten un poco de sentido del humor, además no era que me comieras, pero tenía que intentarlo jeje

 _Sonó el micro ella saco su pizza y la coloco en el comedor, me pidió me sentara y saco una bolsa de sangre, era O-, ella sabía que ese tipo de sangre es mi favorita_

Me sorprende que te acuerdes tantas cosas de mí, y me da mucha vergüenza no poderme acordar todo de lo que vivimos, me siento tan mal por eso

Tranquila mi amor, pronto te acordaras, poco a poco ¿sí?

Si – _suspiro-_ aun no sé qué pasara – _mirando la bolsa de sangre-_ solo se que esta vez no quiero olvidarte, ni volvernos a separar

 _Natsuki me veía fijamente, dejo la pizza, se levantó y me abrazo de espaldas, ¿Cuántas veces había necesitado ese abrazo?, ¿Cuántas veces me he sentido vacía y la necesitaba justamente a ella? ¿Cómo pude olvidarla? ¿soy tan débil que a la primera de cambio me olvide de todo?_

¿Qué piensas shiz?, aun no comes nada y tampoco me cuentas el **magnífico** plan que tienes

Cierto, no sé, es que se me quito el hambre

Llevas días sin comer, hazlo, o ¿quieres que me vaya para que estés más cómoda?

No, no, tranquila, siéntate

 _Natsuki se sentó y me miraba fijamente, como esperando le contara, agarro un pedazo de pizza y yo misma me dije que si no comía no aguantaría cuando llegase a la mansión las cosas que pasarían, porque si, de que pasaría algo, pasaría_

Bueno – _que suene convincente shiz porque si no, Natsuki no te dejara ir- mi plan es llegar y decir que estaba con una chica_

Oh me parece muy ¡QUE! – _me encanta sacarle la piedra a Natsuki, mi Natsuki-_

Jaja, perdona no pude evitarlo, ya hablando en serio, mi plan consiste en que me encuentren en algún lugar de la ciudad mal herida, eso daría credibilidad al porqué de mi desaparición y para eso me tienes que ayudar- _mirada seria-_

No, no lo hare, no te lastimare

Es eso o que Reito sospeche y me hagan algo peor

Yo...

Ella esta pensando de manera lógica

Vaya, carajos es buena para determinar situaciones de riesgo y solventarlas con un engaño

 _Volteamos para encontrarnos a mai y mikoto agarradas de manos viéndonos, sin embargo, Natsuki las ignoro totalmente para continuar la pelea, bueno, realmente no es pelea es intercambio de opiniones_

No lo hare, punto final

Bueno lo hará otro, nada me cuesta salir y lanzarme de carnada

 _Mirada asesina-_ no lo harás y punto

Si lo hare, no me retes, son unas cuantas heridas, nada mortal si eso te hace sentir mejor, que prefieres ¿Qué vaya y me ataque un hombre lobo que quizás me quiera matar y lo logre? Por tu egoísmo a colaborar conmigo, necesito que crean que me secuestraron o que estuve mal herida y logre escapar de pelos, eso o estaré muerta al amanecer

Líder se que tus intenciones son buenas, pero, escúchala

 _Parece que lo estaba meditando, escucho a mikoto, las veía, me veía, vamos Natsuki te necesito_

Lo hare, ¿solo unos cortes no?

Si, pero que sean profundos, luego escribes algo en la pared como **"poco a poco caerán a nuestro poder"** o algo así que sea creíble, yo aguantare, no me moriré, al llegar a la mansión serán unos días mientras me preguntan y todo eso, luego averiguare todo lo relacionado a como zafarme de el control e Reito sobre mí y luego saldré de allí.

mmmm, primero come para que puedas resistir, me iré a cambiar

 _Salió con dirección al cuarto mientras gruñía, jeje esas facetas de ella nunca me cansarían de verlas, mire a mai, estaba muy preocupada y mikoto aunque no lo dijera se le notaba cierta preocupación_

Estaré bien chicas, solo necesito espacio

Claro entendemos, vamos mikoto, puedes comer cuantas quieras – _dando vuelta para irse-_

Ah y Shizuru, te extrañábamos

Gracias de verdad, esperemos todo salga bien – _rogare que así sea, por la creación que así sea-_

 _Comí 2 bolsas con eso sería suficiente para aguantar hasta que me encontraran, para eso ya había ideado todo, Natsuki me hería, hacia una frase con mi sangre, en uno de los puntos que sé que yukino vería a los lobos huir y luego me mandaría a buscar, llegarían, verían las heridas, yo estaría sin armas ni nada, llegare a la mansión y todo será un plan exitoso_

 _Fui al cuarto Natsuki estaba en la cama sentada, me vio llegar, se iba a levantar, pero fui más rápida y coloqué mis manos en sus hombros_

ya va

mmm, ¿Qué haces?

Te disfruto _– me senté encima de ella y comencé a besarla con urgencia, con necesidad, eso era, yo la necesitaba, como se que ella a mí, coloco sus manos en mi cintura, aprisionándome más a su cuerpo y disfrutando ese beso-_

Como te extrañe mi hermosa

Y yo a ti mi amor – _beso -_

¿vamos?

Si, vamos – _y así salimos agarradas de manos del cuarto-_

 _Mai, mikoto, Midori, yokho, todas estaban allí, esperando, las salude con una sonrisa, sin palabras, nos encaminamos a salir por el bosque aproximadamente a 43km estaría un punto de vigilancia, Natsuki haría lo previsto y todo lo verían en la mansión, daría chance que ellas escaparan, que el equipo de búsqueda llegara y que nadie descubriera el camino a la casa de mi amada, si, mi amada_

Es hora - _miraba su reloj con decisión, la vi cambiar a hombre lobo, obviamente debía ser en esa fase para no levantar muchas sospechas, las demás hicieron lo mismo-_

 _yo me acerque a ella, le di un beso en su mejilla, vi sus ojos cristalizados a punto de llorar, pero ya no se puede dar marcha atrás, comenzamos a correr, obviamente debía estar agotada físicamente para que encajara todo, al trote vi como varios de la manada de Natsuki se unía, haciendo mas bulto, simulando una perfecta persecución. 5, 10, 14, 23, 38 kilómetros, mire a Natsuki y ella entendió a la perfección, hice a saltar, ella me agarro por un costado con sus garras, clavándomelas desde allí hasta el estómago, a consciencia sé que se curaran sin cicatriz, fueron superficiales, le hice frente con ataques físicos, no tan duros, en eso me empujo mai, pegándome a la pared directamente, listo, ya habíamos llegado al punto, me levante del piso lentamente apoyándome de la pared y mi amada se acerco directamente, hice a protegerme con mis manos pero ella me sostuvo de las manos, me suspendió en el aire y me hizo heridas en las piernas, brazos, tórax, abdomen, ahora si quedaría hecha nada, escribió en la pared lo acordado y me dejo tirada allí, se dieron la vuelta, y se fueron_

 _no tenia 5 minutos cuando llego el escuadrón, me hice la moribunda_

Shizuru-sama, por favor aguante

Apúrense muchachos, esta muy mal herida, necesita cuidados médicos de urgencia

Avisen a yukino- sama que preparen todo

Listo, avisado, vamos a la cuenta de 3, hay que subirla

1, 2, 3, listo, rápido, rápido, muévanse.!

 _En la oscuridad de la noche unos hermosos ojos verdes lloraban en un edificio que quedaba relativamente cerca para poder ver que sucedía más no para que la percibieran_

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, ¿que pasara cuando Shizuru llegue a la mansión?, ¿será que Reito se comerá el cuento?, opinen y espero que les agrade cómo va la historia. Sus comentarios me inspiran a seguir


	7. ¿investigamos?

_Hola a todos mis lectores, paso por acá con otra entrega de esta historia, sé que los deje en ascuas con la actualización pasada, pero debía de hacerles entender un poco el pasado de nuestras chicas, gracias por sus comentarios que me animan a seguir la historia._

 _Ah sí, Mai hime no me pertenece, si no, ya fuese millonaria xD._

 _..._

 _Yo controlaba mi poder para aguantar la perdida de sangre de las heridas, algunas ya no sangraban, pero otras si, y necesitaba concentrarme_

-Escuadrón de rescate llegando ¿está todo listo?

-Si, listo, pasen a Shizuru a la sala de emergencias, allí la atenderá la Dra.

-En posición

 _Me estaban monitorizando, mientras escuchaba pinzas metálicas, seguro que estaban preparando todo para operarme o suturarme_

-Veamos, enciende la grabadora Haruka, si estarás allí parada por lo menos colabórame

-Li... listo Dra.

-Bien, la **evaluación física con ropa** se ven heridas profundas proximales y distales; de manera céfalo caudal, lesiones en cara tipo hematomas, pupilas normo reactivas, no se evidencia daño neurológico, tórax con múltiples magulladuras, consistentes con pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, una apertura de aproximadamente 20cm en abdomen, se ve tejido muscular, no se evidencia lesión en órganos, sin embargo tenemos lesiones de gran expansión en brazos y piernas, el paciente ha perdido mucha sangre, iniciando transfusión de sangre, colócala haruka

-Conectado

-Ayúdame a voltearla y quitarle la ropa

-Voy

-En espalda la paciente tiene extensiones importantes de heridas, tiene muchos hematomas que coinciden con golpes. Listo vamos a colocarla de frente otra vez, **evaluación sin ropa** , paciente está muy mal herida, en uñas y pies tiene signos de lucha, manos lesionadas posee tejido de hombre lobo, tiene una herida por el costado importante, no conste se deben hacer rayos x para descartar fracturas, aunque por aumento de volumen en costado podemos presumir que la paciente tiene fractura de 2 costillas o mas

-Por Dios Shizuru como fuiste tan loca para irte sola a buscar nada, espérate que te mejores que yo misma te ajustare las costillas

-No es momento Haruka, pásame esas pinzas y la sutura que es de color negro

-Tome

-Voy a comenzar a suturar las heridas mas pequeñas, la del abdomen y costado son las más preocupantes, colócale analgésico porque si no cuando despierte no quiero verla hecha una furia por dolor

-O.…Ok.

 _No se ni cuanto tiempo tardaron suturando, solo que fue mucho rato, y ¡rayos! Como duelen las suturas condenadas esas, me debía ver como Frankenstein, todo estaba en silencio, pero sentía alguien en la habitación, así que era hora de seguir con el show, intente levantarme_

-Ah no, eso si que no, casi te matan, te perdiste por días, y ¿ahora te vas a levantar?, estas muy equivocada, en mi turno NO, acuéstate y es una orden

-Ara no te recordaba tan mandona, ya me acuesto, es que siento que me apretaron hasta la cédula con las suturas, dime haruka, ¿Qué tan mal estoy?

-Bueno, quitando las fracturas costales, uno que otra herida profunda, morados en todos lados, pareces zombi, estas anoréxica, quitando TODO eso y que pareces saco de boxeo, te ves igual de sexy que siempre

-Oh vaya, que alivio, creí que era peor

-Tu y tus sarcasmos, ¿dime que te paso?, ¿a quién matamos?

-No mataremos a nadie - _obvio no mataremos a nadie, ¿y que le toquen un cabello a mi Natsuki? ¡Claro que no.! -_ caí en una emboscada

\- ¿Por qué no pediste refuerzos?

\- ¿Esto es un interrogatorio?

-Quizás ella no te esté interrogando, pero yo si lo haré y no me importa tu estado en este momento Shizuru, ¿acaso tienes idea de lo que representas para esta casa de vampiros?

 _Y acá tenemos al Sr. Vampiro perfecto, ya parezco a Natsuki llamándolo así, jajaja, se había tardado en venir a preguntar. bueno es hora Shizuru, animo, esto terminara rápido. Recuerda tu motivación: Natsuki_

-Hola Reito, también me alegra verte

-No estoy jugando Shizuru

\- ¿Te parece que yo sí?, porque a mi parecer parezco un maldito saco de boxeo para lobos

-Touche, punto para ti Shizuru, pero recuerda también zombi

-Haruka, agradezco nos dejes solos, no estoy para chistes

-No puedo, esta bajo mi protección por órdenes de la Dra.

\- ¡Yo soy el que da las ordenes en esta casa y exijo que salgas de inmediato!

-Ya pues, no se exaspere, cualquier cosa pega grito shiz, estaré por acá

-Tranquila, todo está bien

-Explícame que paso

-Me emboscaron

\- ¿Quiénes?

-Los hombres lobos

-Shizuru, mide tus palabras porque te repito no estoy para juegos

-Pero si las estoy midiendo, es mas que obvio lo que preguntas Reito

- _ **respiración profunda**_ \- cierto, tienes razón, solo estaba algo nervioso, ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Como si me hubiesen pasado toda una tropa por encima y de retroceso

-Si, así te ves

-Vaya, que alivio saberlo

-Que bueno que conserves tu sentido del humor, ¿Por qué no pediste refuerzo?

-Lo primero en arrancarme fue mi cinturón reito, fueron cosas de segundos, yo estaba patrullando, ya había pasado unas calles y estaba por los edificios, iba a pasar de un edificio al otro cuando un lobo venia en dirección a mi de frente, saque mi espada y lo corte, cuando me di cuenta el fue la carnada, estaba rodeada de 23 lobos, comencé a pelear, eran rápidos, coordinados, algo jamás visto en hombres lobos, me golpearon directo, caí, y cuando fui a tocar mi interruptor en el cinturón me lo habían quitado, seguí peleando hasta que me golpearon y perdí el conocimiento, luego recuerdo estar en una cueva con otras personas, humanos para ser más específica, los sacaban y torturaban, a mi me preguntaban cosas de los vampiros, que si teníamos planes para la guerra, que si sabia las posiciones de ataque de los vampiros, cosa que me pareció raro porque nadie había hablado de una guerra - _reito palideció, parece que toque justo donde era, punto para ti Shizuru, este regocijo interno es algo indescriptible-_

-Bueno, fueron muchas cosas que pasaste, mejor te dejare descansar

-Gracias- _eso fue... fácil_

-Ah Shizuru, no me dijiste, ¿Cómo escapaste?

-memorice cada paso que daba cuando me sacaban o cuando sacaban a alguien escuchaba atentamente hasta aprenderme la ruta, ese día ellos creyeron que estaba débil por las torturas, me hice la inconsciente y cuando no escuche a nadie me escape - _no te podías quedar quieta verdad Shizuru, noooo, tenías que decir que había sido fácil_

-Me alegro que seas inteligente

-Eso no se agradece reito

-Bueno ya me voy, te dejo con haruka, descansa que ahora vendrán muchos cambios acá en la mansión - _ **saliendo por la puerta-**_

-ok, está bien

-Oye el jefe estaba como contrariado cuando salió, ¿todo bien?

-Si tranquila, por cierto ¿a que hora me toca algo para el dolor?

-Te tocaba cuando Reito te interrogaba, déjame buscarlo

 _Después de colocarme el calmante, me empecé a relajar, pero algo me decía que esa visita de reito buscaba algo, pero bueno me tocaba esperar, ajustarme al plan, buscar todo lo que necesito para saber mas de los proyectos, aprovechando que tengo a haruka aquí debería investigar un poco_

\- ¿Haruka?

-Dime, ¿te sientes mal?, ¿tienes ganas de vomitar?, ¿te duele?, ¿llamo a la Dra.?

-Ara... calma, aun no muero, haruka, ¿qué recuerdas de tu pasado?

\- ¿Mi pasado?, Dios eso si está mal, ¡.te golpearon la cabeza.!

-jaja, no haruka, solo pregunto, ¿Qué recuerdas?, es solo para hacer conversación

-Ah... bueno, veamos, me acuerdo, oye no recuerdo más nada que la mansión y protegerla, debe ser que tantos años ya no recuerdo de mi familia y eso, pero no es raro, recuerdo siempre estar con yukino, querer protegerla y a ti, recuerdo siempre servir a reito, eso

-ara - _necesito recuerde, ¿será que yukino recordara algo? A consciencia ella es mejor recordando que haruka, bueno, primero recuperarme, luego lo demás_

 _Pasaron 2 semanas cuando ya la Dra. decidió que podía "movilizarme" adecuadamente, la mayoría de las heridas se había curado, ya faltaban pocas, los hematomas ya se habían aclarado, lo único es que reito me tenia muy vigilada, lo veía 7 veces al día, y que "paseando" por la mansión. Pero no me daría por vencida, poco a poco buscaba los papeles necesarios, aprendía de memoria planes, estrategias de ataque, varias de esas ya las había visto en el campo de batalla._

-shizuru ¿a dónde llevas ese libro'?

\- ¡ _ **cielos.! -**_ a leerlo reito, me llamo la atención y como no puedo hacer mi rutina hasta curarme de todo

-ya... bueno, cuídate

 _Obviamente Sali de allí caminando normalmente hasta llegar a mi habitación a "leer" el susodicho libro, hice mi mejor paro que leía, hacia ya como 4 días que pasaban por mi cuarto con la excusa de "limpiar" y yo solo veía atentamente que de limpieza nada hacían, buscaban algo, reito estaba excesivamente alerta, nada bueno podía ser eso, después de la "limpieza" diaria, me fui a dar un baño, justo en el cuarto de baño era el punto ciego, nadie me veía ni nada, abrí la regadera con agua tibia y me dispuse a bañarme dejando caer bastante agua, había vapor en el baño, ideal para relajarme, después de no se unos 15 minutos Sali de la ducha._

 _agarre la toalla, me seque el cabello, me coloque al frente del espejo y limpie el vapor para ver mi cuerpo, veía mi cara, mi tórax, las pequeñas heridas que ameritaron suturas que me hicieron apenas regrese ya se habían desaparecido, excepto la del abdomen, esa si estaba algo extraña, la herida se tornaba a veces muy caliente y molestosa, obviamente me había quedado callada para no levantar sospechas ni nada, además eso implicaba que la Dra. me iba a hacer más interrogatorios o esas cosas que nada de bueno tenían._

 _sin embargo, hoy esa herida estaba más caliente de lo normal, revisé bien acariciando todo alrededor de la misma y encontré con que estaba cambiando de color, quizás alguna infección._

 _Me seque lo que faltaba de mi cuerpo y proseguí a vestirme, deje mi cabello suelto, me coloque una blusa manga corta violeta y un pantalón negro, vi mi cinturón de armas, ese donde estaba el anillo que nat me dio hace tiempo, lo saque, me senté en mi cama y me lo coloque, la sentía a ella tan cerca, pero a la vez estaba tan lejos, decidí dejar mi anillo, que tanto, al final es mío y nadie me lo quitara._

 _Sali en dirección al pasillo, me encontré dirigiendo mis pasos al jardín, que bueno que como era de noche todos andaban patrullando y nadie por los alrededores, me senté en un banco que quedaba hacia el final del jardín donde incontables veces había sido mi sitio de entrenamiento, de allí podía ver la entrada a la mansión y detalle justo cuando salía el auto de reito con varios vampiros de alto rango detrás, respire profundamente, gracias a la creación hoy iba a ser una noche tranquila, sin tener a reito respirándome la nuca_

 _Hoy era una linda noche de luna menguante, muchas estrellas, todo muy bonito, pero faltaba ella a mi lado... ¿Qué estarás haciendo nat?, miraba al cielo buscando mi respuesta cuando sentí algo moverse entre los arbustos que quedaban mas lejanos a la mansión, donde caía total oscuridad, mire atentamente y vi unos hermosos ojos esmeralda que conocía muy bien, mire a todos lados, ¡.esta mujer esta loca.!, me acerque con mucho disimulo, que bueno que como dije allí había mucha oscuridad_

- _ **susurro-**_ ¿Qué haces acá? ¡Estas loca.! Si te descubren te mataran Natsuki

- _ **susurro-**_ Necesitaba verte Shizuru, ¿estás bien? ¿Como van tus heridas?

-Estoy bien amor, te extrañe

-Y yo a ti - _ **beso en los labios**_ _-_ solo necesitaba verte, ya me voy, tu papi vampiro perfecto puede venir en camino de una reunión con Nagi, me alegra ver que estés usando el anillo, te amo, no lo olvides

-Te amo

 _Y así se volvió a ir, que bueno que nadie se dio cuenta, o eso creí hasta que vi a alguien moverse entre las sombras, estaba fregada_

-Me vas explicando ya mismo Shizuru

- _ **oh oh-**_ ¿Qué te podría explicar mi buena amiga haruka?

-Entra, vamos a hablar

-Yo... yo. Haruka, todo tiene una explicación

 _Ok, la seguí, ni modo ¿Qué iba a hacer? Discutir con la general de fuerzas en combate, definitivamente no, ahora solo debía de convencerla, no puede ser tan difícil ¿verdad?_

 _Seguimos caminando por el pasillo, pero no paramos en mi cuarto, ni en el de ella, seguimos caminando y esto ya no me gustaba, fuimos a la biblioteca, ok ya esto era raro, haruka me miraba de vez en cuando como asegurándose que la seguía y yo tampoco es que me iba a dar a la fuga, solo retrasaría lo inevitable, fuimos al final de la biblioteca, que raro, yo no había pasado por acá, ella acciono un interruptor detrás de unos libros y se abrió una puerta, eso si no me lo esperaba_

-Entra

 _Bueno, ¿qué podía ser un cuarto de torturas?, animo Shizuru, respira profundo y sigue, lo que definitivamente no me esperaba era encontrar un cuarto con unas sillas, varias computadoras como un cuarto de vigilancia donde se veía lo que todos y hago énfasis en TODOS, hacían, era increíble, las paredes blancas, parecía a prueba de ruido, al entrar automáticamente se cerro la puerta y yukino apareció desde un rincón_

\- ¿Ya recordaste verdad?

-Así que lo sabían, ¿hace cuánto?

-nosotras recordamos hace 2 meses, no sabíamos como abordar la situación, así que haruka decidió que lo mejor era dejar que Natsuki encontrara la forma de hacerte recordar, supo que pronto seria desde que la avistaron en la ciudad, luego venias insistentemente a preguntar por ella y no te podía dar respuesta ya que al ella pasar a nuestra data ibas a estar más expuesta, solo quisimos protegerte

\- ¿protegerme? - _ **sonrisa-**_ que cómico que lo digan, a ver, ¿me protegían de MI esposa?

-No, de Reito, el desconoce este cuarto, de hecho, tal como te lo debes haber imaginado, nadie puede escuchar nada de lo que acá hablamos, solo nosotras 3

-lo cierto es Shizuru, que sabemos que estas en una grande, y que vas a necesitar bajar al mismo dios para que te ayude

-si haruka, correcto, pero no me echare para atrás, ¿sabes lo que me costo recordar?, lo difícil que fue para mi sentirme como una miserable porque olvide al amor de mi vida, a Natsuki y todo, no estoy dispuesta a perderla de nuevo, así que a como yo lo veo solo hay dos opciones, la primera me acusan con reito, de alta traición, ni siquiera yo se de lo que soy capaz y reito esta jugando a un juego perverso con los lobos, no sabemos que pasara con ninguno de nosotros, nadie tiene nada asegurado acá o dos, acá no ha pasado nada y me ayudan a descubrir lo que quiero

-de hecho, Shizuru, ya habíamos planeado esto hace mucho tiempo, así que no hace falta amenazar, lo haremos simple, te daremos toda la información que tenemos, te daremos protección y mientras tanto solo te pedimos que trates de controlar ese poder que todos sabemos tienes

\- ¿y como lo controlare si ni siquiera se activarlo?

-Eso es muy fácil Shizuru, como uno de los pilares de información tengo a tu disposición todo lo necesario para que aprendas a usar este poder, lo que te pido es que lo aprendas lo más rápido posible, nos quedamos sin tiempo

-así es, necesitamos todo el tiempo que queda, por cierto, hoy en mi ronda le hare una visita a tu esposa, para que se quede mas tranquila y evite aparecer por allí, hoy nadie las vio porque justamente yukino y yo andamos super pendientes de ti, pero en otra ocasión hubiese sido fatal

-Gracias chicas, no sé qué haría sin ustedes

-De hecho, sin yukino ella hizo la investigación, yo solo me encargue de la parte sucia, tu sabes unos golpes por acá, otras torturas por allá

 _De la nada empecé a marearme y tuve que llevar mis manos al abdomen, la herida, esa herida de repente sentía que ardía como fuego, quemándome, me sentía débil, haruka y yukino me miraban preocupadas, me preguntaban si estaba bien, yo solo sudaba, no podía responder, me senté en el piso, yukino me acostó y al levantarme la camisa sus caras fue de total desconcierto, miedo, indescifrable diría_

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tengo?

-Shizuru, ¿esa herida hace cuanto la tienes así?

\- ¿así como?

 _Yukino saco un espejo, no se de donde y al colocarlo sobre mi abdomen pude ver porque sus caras, la herida estaba abriéndose y algo emergía de ella como una secreción de color negra que al salir se evaporaba, salió mucha secreción, sentí que iba a morir, cuando de repente la herida se me abrió completa y comencé a sangrar, eso no era lo preocupante, al ver bien el espejo había algo negro al fondo de la herida, casi imperceptible, le pedí a yukino sostuviera el espejo de una manera más fija y allí lo vi, una garra de lobo estaba incrustada, como dije casi imperceptible, no sé cómo la Dra. cuando suturo no la vio, metí mi mano y la saque, después hacia presión con una tela que sospechosamente haruka me dio en ese momento, dure unos minutos así hasta que sentí la herida dejaba de sangrar, quite el paño y efectivamente comenzaba hasta cerrarse, la herida no sanaba porque tenía la garra allí y mi cuerpo por naturaleza lo rechazaba pero tenia aproximadamente 2 semanas alli, ¿que más podria haber causado ese estado?_

-que peligro esa garra incrustada en tu abdomen, si hubiese pasado más tiempo no se que te hubiera pasado Shizuru

-hay que hacerte más pruebas

-No, ya fue suficiente, mi cuerpo lo rechazo, ya lo saqué, todo esta bien ¿sí?, solo necesito descansar por favor

-Bien, como digas, entonces vamos para dejarte en tu cuarto shiz

 _Fuimos caminando de lo más normal que podíamos, como haruka y yo éramos amigas nadie le extrañaba que me abrazara o yo la abrazara en alguna ocasión por eso pasó desapercibido que haruka hacia de mi bastón, no mas llegar al cuarto ella comenzó a buscar entre la pared algo y al momento de encontrarlo me dijo que justo donde ella estaba yukino podría pasarme la información por una pequeña compuerta secreta que estaba en ese sitio, yo me asombre, ósea vivo en este cuarto hace años y ni sabia eso, pero ahora tenia excusa para no salir del cuarto y aprender todo lo necesario, y en eso me iba a enfocar, necesitaba aprender rápido como controlar este poder, si deseo estar al lado de Natsuki sin representar un peligro para el clan_

 _aunque ahora tenia otra preocupación esa herida me la hizo natsuki, quien probablemente no se dio cuenta que me dejo la garra clavada en el abdomen, pero... algo no esta bien, algo realmente esta mal, necesito ordenar mis ideas. mi cuerpo ¿porque no rechazo eso hace dias? ¿porque ahora?, y otra cosa, ahruka y yukino aun creen que fui secuestrada no he podido desmentir eso, ¿sera bueno confiarles todo?, yo se que ellas siempre han estado alli pero hay algo... algo realmente no esta bien_

.. _..._

 _Esto es Todo por hoy lectores, gracias por disfrutar mis historias.!_

 **Nota: la autora esta con problemas de salud y debido a eso me ha pedido el favor de actualizar las historias que tiene pendiente, ya que por altas temperaturas de fiebre y con dolor de cabeza no puede estar en la computadora, por ese motivo me ha pedido unos momentos de mi tiempo para que ella me vaya dando ideas y continuar sus historias, ya la mayoría esta escrita pero como es una persona perfeccionista le agrega cosas por acá y por allá, disculpen si existe algún error de redacción, la revisión ortográfica de Word se supone ayudaría a la situación, sin mas que agregarles se despide su servidora L.A.**


	8. ¿como me llamarás?

_**Buen día/tarde/noche, su escritora Rilandy esta de reposo absoluto aun, esperamos pronto se recupere al 100% para que siga deleitándolos, como la vez pasada yo estaré subiendo sus actualizaciones de capítulos cuando tenga mis días libres y pueda estar con ella para que montemos las actualizaciones, sin más que agregar su servidora L.A.**_

...-...-...-...

Vamos, era fácil todo se reducía a una estrategia militar básica.

1-Organizar las fuerzas

2-coordinarlas

3-obtener información sobre el enemigo

4-avanzar de una forma lógica y disciplinada.

Simple y sencillo como eso, nada complicado, yukino y haruka estos días me han ayudado muchísimo, me han pasado información, haruka esta super pendiente con la seguridad y cuando reito o alguno de los informantes andan rondando me avisa y sobre todo, nos ha servido de paloma mensajera llevando y trayendo cartas entre Natsuki y yo, todo para que ella no se acercara, acá en la mansión las cosas se han vuelto más cruciales, están entrenando a las tropas a tal grado que entrenan mas de 6 horas seguidas, me han pedido que los entrene pero realmente me he escapado de la obligación, aunque no sé qué tanto tiempo seguiré escapándome de la petición de reito sin que le parezca sospechoso.

Y hablando del rey de Roma

-Shizuru, querida, es hora del entrenamiento de los cadetes, ya la Dra. me dijo que estas en perfecto estado de salud para regresar a tus actividades rutinarias, que el tiempo de espera ya puede finalizar

 _-magnifico-_ hola reito, ¿eso dijo? Que bueno, es decir ya puedo volver a patrullar y todo, increíble, que bueno que ya después de 2 meses puedo regresar a mis actividades

Ok, eso no le gusto ya que frunció el ceño y me miró desaprobatoriamente

-tus patrullajes estarán supervisados, no queremos que nada vuelva a sucederte

 _-Hijo de...-_ claro, pero ¿puedo escoger a mi compañero de patrullaje?, desperdiciaría mi tiempo con novatos que no puedan seguirme el paso o mojen los pantalones con un hombre lobo, ¿Por qué no mandas a haruka conmigo? Dado el hecho que ella fue la que más recelosa ha estado con mi reposo, me parecería justo

-me parece magnifica idea Shizuru

- _si tu supieras reito-_ perfecto, entonces vamos a ver a esos cadetes.

-las Damas primero querida

-ara, que caballero, gracias

Bajamos a lo que sería el sitio de entrenamiento de los "cadetes" como los llamaba reito, un poco de novatos, recién transformados o simplemente inexpertos, tenían en el medio del salón un espacio para los combates cuerpo a cuerpo, pero eran realmente MALOS peleando, en serio, parecían niños de kínder agarrándose de las camisas, esto sería un trabajo duro.

-Buenas noches señores, hoy me complace informarles que nuestra querida vampiresa Shizuru, ha decidido honrarnos con su presencia y entrenara con ustedes, para enseñarles los métodos de pelea más eficaces

\- primero creo que deberíamos darles una demostración a ellos de lo que se espera en un combate ¿no crees?

Se empezaron a escuchar murmullos, ¿reito pelearía conmigo?, no jamás, él no se ensucia.

-claro, Roth ve con ella, quiero una pelea limpia y por favor Shizuru no te fuerces tanto, recuerda que acabas de salir de reposo

-como digas reito

Roth se acercó a mí, dejo las armas lejos, así que sería solamente cuerpo a cuerpo, bien, el era uno de los que se la pasaba junto con reito, uno de sus escoltas personales, me viene bien medir fuerzas, ahora mi duda está en ¿será que lo venzo o no?, veremos.

\- ¿listo Roth?

-siempre

Primero unos golpes de prueba, intente darle unos puñetazos, esquivaba muy bien, patadas solo acerté una en el abdomen, que de paso parecía de piedra de lo duro que estaba, se canso de esquivar y paso de defender a atacar, primero una patada, la esquive, intento golpes, esquive, me distraje en un movimiento que hizo reito a otro de sus escoltas y recibí un impacto en seco directo al abdomen un puñetazo certero, di dos pasos atrás, respire profundo, _dolía, algo dolía en mi interior, quemaba_ , vi a Roth él se reía, esto no se ha terminado, me puse en posición de ataque de nuevo, _siento mucho calor, rabia,_ en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, me coloque a su espalda, di un golpe en la parte atrás de su rodilla derecha, al momento que flaqueo, agarre su cabeza, presione su cuello, le hice una llave en el piso, y a los segundos pidió tregua. El se paro del piso y yo también, nos dimos la mano, terminado el combate

- _aplausos_ \- admito que me has sorprendido Shizuru creí que dejarías el combate cuando te impacto de lleno en el abdomen, tengo entendido que tu herida más grave estuvo allí

-ya esa herida sano- _mentira, me quemaba, necesito ir a mi cuarto para revisarme, necesito saber que pasa-_ yo creo que ya esta bueno por hoy, mañana empezaremos a las 2000 horas, pueden irse a descansar

Todos los cadetes se retiraron, seguro apreciarían unas cuantas horas de descanso para mañana entrenar bien, sabrá Dios cuantos días tienen entrenando así, empecé a subir las escaleras, con dirección a mi habitación, quiero llegar rápido, siento mi interior quemar, pase el pasillo, unos cuartos, doble la esquina, mi puerta, entre, me quede allí de pie unos minutos, no escuchaba que nadie me había seguido, verifique visualmente la habitación no tenia nada movido o raro, así que entre al cuarto de baño, cerré la puerta, y levante mi camisa, allí lo vi, en la pequeña cicatriz que me quedaba donde había sacado la garra de lobo estaba enrojecida, el golpe impacto allí, sentí que algo se movía dentro de mí, se veía como si algo, mejor dicho como si una serpiente pasara de un lado a otro de la herida se podían hasta diferenciar sus escamas a través de mi piel, amenazando con abrirme el abdomen de nuevo, pero lo que fuese de repente dejo de estar, es como si fuera idea de mi cerebro, toque una y otra vez alrededor creyendo que lo que sea que viva allí se movería otra vez, pero no sentí nada raro. Estoy volviéndome loca.

Me bañe y cambie mis ropas, aprovecharía las horas que quedaban de la noche para ir con haruka a la ciudad, necesitaba salir de allí, hablar con ella, necesitaba respirar un aire diferente, así que Sali en busca de haruka, me la encontré con yukino en el patio, al verme me sonrieron

-haruka, sabes que reito me dio autorización de salir de nuevo a patrullar, pero, con vigilancia, ¿y quién crees será mi vigilante?

\- ¿reito?

- _ya quiere el-_ no, tu misma

Ellas me veían y nuestras miradas hablaban solas, ellas sabían que algo me preocupaba, necesitaba un aire diferente y privacidad para hablar, así que, sin más, haruka fue por sus cosas, yukino y yo nos veíamos, ella me agarro la mano y vio el anillo que Natsuki me dio el día de compromiso

-es hermoso

-si, realmente si lo es

Haruka volvió armada hasta los dientes, vaya que lio, tendré que hablar con ella hoy respecto a todo esto

\- ¿nos vamos?

-si claro

-yukino nos vemos más tarde ¿sí? - _se dieron un beso en los labios_

-cuídate mi Haru

Salimos en dirección al centro, íbamos por allá por acá, nada en particular, no había rastros de algún otro escuadrón, o de hombres lobos, agradecí una noche tranquila

\- ¿podemos quedarnos en el parque?, quisiera habláramos

-ok, estas rara Shizuru, ¿te sientes bien?, se que peleaste con Roth temprano y recibiste un impacto en el abdomen

-oh, eso, no te preocupes, solo quiero comentarte unas cosas

Llegamos al parque, obviamente todo solo, y nadie alrededor, perfecto, haruka veía alrededor y como no encontró amenazas, volvió a mí, me agarro del brazo y nos dirigimos a una casa que quedaba en el extremo contrario de la calle, abrió la puerta, me entero que en esa propiedad no vive nadie, subimos al segundo piso y entramos a una de las habitaciones, un cuarto de vigilancia, _¿Por qué no me extraña?,_ se sentó tranquila, y luego me miro.

\- ¿y bueno?

-lo de la emboscada fue mentira

- _abrió los ojos de par en par por la sorpresa-_ ¿Qué?

Obviamente le explique todo con lujos de detalles, viendo sus cambios de humor, primero escucho atentamente con la mano en su mentón, luego abría los ojos con sorpresa, se enojaba, luego se volvía comprensiva, todo un manojo de emociones

-esa mujer realmente te ama, yo no podría herir a yukino

-ella no quería, yo le dije que era obligatorio que lo hiciera si no reito sospecharía

-aun así, reito está muy pendiente de todo, fíjate

Me mostro una pantalla dentro de la casa, reito había entrado a mi cuarto, buscaba algo, pero al no encontrar nada salió como que si aquí no pasó nada

\- ¿sabe de esta casa?

-no, obvio no, esta casa es otro de los sitios escondites de yukino, como te dije ella recordó antes que yo, y habilito muchos sitios dentro de la ciudad con armas hasta el techo, cámaras, todo lo que necesites para buscar o matar. Obviamente estos sitios no dan con las cámaras de la casa principal por efectos de "privacidad"

-magnifico

-si, yukino es una mujer magnifica _-ojos de enamorada-_

En eso comenzó a sonar algo, yo en seguida me coloque alerta, y haruka solo resoplo

-de verdad que esa mujer tuya es impaciente

\- ¿ah?

Agarro un audífono, se lo coloco, tipo las chicas de call centers

-a ver perro, 1 si esta conmigo, 2 ¿no te enseño modales?, 3 esta bien y 4 ya me conto de su pequeño plan, ahora más que nunca hay que vigilarla, en fin, sabes por donde llegar.

Y así se quitó su audífono dejándome super contrariada, supongo que le hizo chiste mi cara porque empezó a reírse como si le hubiesen contado un chiste super bueno

-ara, ¿haruka se burla de mí?

-jaja no es eso, pero deberías ver tu cara, en fin, tu esposa llegara en - _miro su reloj-_ 3,2,1

Sentí unas manos que me tapaban los ojos desde la espalda, suaves, ese olor delicioso de mi Natsuki, obvio era ella.

-me tenías abandonada

-jamás mi hermosa

levanto mi cara hacia atrás, aun con los ojos cerrados como los tenia me dejé hacer, me dio un beso en los labios y sentí como sonreía... esa hermosa sensación cuando alguien te besa y sonríe, es simplemente mágico

-ara ¿mi Natsuki no quiere que la vea?

-uy no, son demasiado empalagosas, me voy a buscar algo que beber, ya vengo

Y así haruka se fue, dejándonos solas, Natsuki me quito las manos y se coloco frente a mí, al abrir mis ojos la vi sonriendo

-hola vale

-hola su-ki, te extrañe

-y yo a ti mi cielo, ¿Cómo te has sentido?

-bueno algo extraña

\- ¿extraña?

En eso haruka abrió la puerta de par en par

\- ¿estas bien?, ¿te duele algo?, ¿te llevo con la Dra.?

-ya va calma, déjenme explicarles

Me senté bien, y las miré a ambas, que andaban con cara de preocupación como si me estuviese muriendo _de nuevo_

-ok, sonara muy raro

-Shizuru, al punto

-algo vive dentro de mi

-eso no es nuevo mi amor, sabemos que tienes un poder que vive dentro de ti, ya lo habíamos hablado

-eh, no es eso, literalmente algo **vive** dentro de mi

allí estaba, si estaban preocupadas antes, ahora estaban angustiadas, una expresión que realmente no sé cómo definir, en ese momento comencé a sentir mucho calor y otra vez algo se movía dentro de mí, _que conveniente_ , me pare, me levante la camisa y mire la cicatriz, allí estaba, podía verlo pasar de un lado a otro, y ellas veían a lo que yo me refería, algo dentro de mi piel. Cabe destacar que la cara de ellas ahora era de absoluto pánico, se veían ambas y me veían, nat fue la que se armó de valor y toco lo que pasaba por mi abdomen, contrario a lo que creí, en vez de desaparecer, se dejó tocar unos segundos que parecieron eternidad para mí y luego desapareció, creo que haruka quedo en shock, porque nat fue la primera en hablar luego de un silencio largo

\- ¿hace cuánto lo tienes?

-me sentía rara, luego de que me curaran las heridas y las cerraran esta - _señalando la del abdomen_ \- fue la que más tardo en cerrar, la noche que descubrí que yukino y haruka sabían todo, me sentí muy débil, me senté en el piso, yukino luego me acostó, no podía hablar al principio, estaba mareada, mi cuerpo rechazaba algo, salía algo color negro que se evaporaba luego empecé a sangrar mucho, yukino busco un espejo y vi una garra de lobo adentro, quizás fue imperceptible cuando me suturaron, no sé. Temprano cuando entrenaba y tuve el encuentro con Roth, al golpearme el abdomen sentí mucho calor, y me llene de rabia, me sentí más rápida, fuerte, y a los segundos el estaba en el piso, me controle porque estaba reito, pero apenas tuve oportunidad llegue al cuarto, al levantarme la camisa lo vi, al desaparecer, toque a ver si estaba allí algo raro, pero no lo sentí de nuevo, creí estaba loca, hasta ahorita, pero solo sé que saldrá cuando siento mucho calor.

Creo que fue mucha información de digerir, Natsuki estaba pensativa, haruka en shock todavía

-listo, iremos con la Dra. yokho

\- ¿una Dra. de lobos?

-si haruka, ella seguro sabrá que es, ¿Quién crees que me mantuvo viva con todas las locuras que hice al momento que Shizuru desapareció?

\- ¿Cómo haremos que Shizuru vaya a verla?, si desaparece mucho tiempo será un problema

-de eso me encargo yo, mañana la traeré

Ahora yo era la del shock, ellas allí planeando y yo bien escuchando, aunque me aliviaba esa idea de que me viera otra Dra., porque realmente la de la mansión no me caía muy bien que digamos

-bueno, listo Shizuru, vámonos y mañana veremos que rayos tienes viviendo dentro de ti

No quería dejar ir a Natsuki, de verdad que no, quería quedarme a su lado y ella se dio cuenta de mi caos emocional

-amor, nos veremos mañana, tranquila, cualquier cosa, estaré en comunicación con haruka, tu tranquila, confía en mi y pronto veremos que es eso - _poniendo su mano en mi abdomen-_

-no quiero dejarte

-ni yo a ti mi princesa - _me abrazo y me beso-_ pero es necesario, pronto estaremos juntas por siempre

-lo sé.

Nos despedimos, haruka y yo regresamos a la mansión, todo estaba tranquilo, llegue a mi cuarto, me quite la ropa, y me metí a bañar, me quede en la bañera pensando en todo y toque mi abdomen

-mira, no se que haces dentro de mí, prometo ayudarte si tu me ayudas, se que es loco que te hable, pero de verdad que necesito me ayudes a saber que eres y porque estas allí ¿me entiendes?

Definitivamente esta cosa es inteligente, se ubico donde estaba en mi mano y paseo adelante y atrás por mi piel

\- ¿Cómo podrás contestar mis dudas?, no puedes hablar ¿o sí?

Creo que me volveré loca, obviamente esa cosa no podría hablar, ya estoy loca, definitivamente, sentía un calor tan a gusto que provenía de **eso** apoyado en mi mano, cerré los ojos, ya me acostumbraba a sus ¿puedo llamarlo caricias?, en mi mano cuando una voz se instaló en mi cerebro

-si puedo hablar, no me recuerdas por lo visto, pero dado tu situación creo que es conveniente hablemos unas cosas, de ahora en adelante solo hablaras por acá en tu mente cuando te dirijas a mí, así evitamos problemas innecesarios con tu jefe, ¿te parece?

\- ¿eh?

-mucho gusto Shizuru, soy tu protector, aquel por el que te llaman daga de sangre, ese **poder** del que tanto temen otros, eso soy, soy lo que viste, obviamente no te transformaras en un mounstro, puedes relajarte, tu hiciste un pacto conmigo, aquella vez en la capsula de conservación, siempre y cuando te ayudara a deshacerte de las injusticias que venias investigando en aquella oportunidad, te ayudaría a estar con el amor de tu vida y les protegería, con el módico precio de vivir dentro de ti, sin embargo no contaba con que lo que usaran para borrarte la memoria fuese tan fuerte que me hicieran obedecer un comando, cosa que para nada me agrada, mi trato fue contigo no con el que se la tira de jefe tuyo, aparte de eso, me causa mucha molestia que me usen

-ya va, para, veamos, ¿eres mi protector o mi destrucción?

-puedo ser ambas, pero para efectos de nuestro acuerdo, soy tu protector

-aja, ¿no te gusta que te ordenen?

-el jefe tuyo no, tu puedes pedirme lo que desees, eso fue parte del trato

\- ¿y como se supone que te controlare? No se las palabras que te activan

-por ese pequeñísimo detalle es que he decidido aparecer ante ti, la palabra es tan simple para ti como decir mi nombre, necesito entrenes más tu cuerpo para que me pueda soportar, y necesito te alimentes... de tu esposa

-ara - _levantando la ceja-_ explícame

\- bueno, primero y principal, tu cuerpo quedo un poco lesionado hace poco por lo que puedes verme a través de él, aunque solo ha sido en tu abdomen, realmente me urge que lo entrenes, lo de la alimentación es algo simple, tu la muerdes y chupas su sangre, es descendiente directo de uno de los primeros lobos, necesitas su fuerza, necesitas la destreza de combate, y solo como vampiro no lo lograras, a decir verdad has tolerado mucho mi poder, tu cuerpo ha estado en perfecta sincronía conmigo, hasta hace poco, eso debido a que la sangre que le están dando en esta casa viene con un preparado especial del que no les han dicho, reduce su ciclo de vida, y sus poderes quedan en mitad, quizás no se hayan dado cuenta, pero esa sangre los está enfermando y no les dejara rendir en batalla

\- ¿en me convertiré?

-no lo sé, hay 50% de probabilidad que en hibrido y el otro 50% en que nada, todo seguirá igual, pero no se decirte, primero deberás intentarlo y luego veremos los resultados, ahorita no hay otro sujeto viable para que puedas obtener lo que necesitas, ¿o prefieres humanos impuros que tienen mala dieta, están llenos de enfermedades y no te dejaran satisfecha?

-creo que me dolerá la cabeza, hablare con Natsuki, ¿algo más?

-bueno eso depende, como te digo, es momento que escojas, yo decidí estar a tu lado porque me gusta la pureza de tus sentimientos, sin embargo, detesto me usen como caballo de guerra, así que a partir de mañana haremos entrenamiento especial, te diré como controlarme y te ayudare. Por ahora descansa

-antes que te vayas de mi cerebro, tres cosas, la primera ¿siempre que necesite hablar contigo podre encontrarte en mi mente?

-si, siempre que me hables estaré allí

-bien, la segunda ¿Cómo te llamas?

-El día del pacto solo podías pensar en la noche que Natsuki te pidió matrimonio, el momento donde te coloco el anillo y decidiste que Kiyohime seria mi nombre a partir de ese momento

-ara, la tercera cosa, ¿con que palabra te activa reito?

-no lo recuerdas, pero a ti te llaman la dama de sangre, hasta mañana Shizuru, por cierto, la sangre de Natsuki es muy reconfortante, al momento que me toco pude sentirlo, debes descansar, mañana será un día largo.

-creo que coincido contigo, hasta mañana Kiyohime

Después de esa extraña conversación en mi mente, procedí a salir del baño, me vestí y entre en mi cama, me arrope y coloque una mano en mi abdomen, al poco rato sentí a Kiyohime, era algo raro, pero me hacia sentir cómoda, no sabría explicarlo. Cerré los ojos y caí rendida

 _ **Flashback**_

-sujeto 006, día 189, hoy el sujeto ha estado algo inmóvil, poco hace esfuerzos cuando hacemos el barrido, la palabra de inicio ha sido dama de sangre escogida por el amo

¿dama de sangre?, bueno, es algo mejor que chuchu o actívate, en fin, esto parece la vez que mai me dio el té, solo que ahorita puedo verme, es como si viera por los ojos de quien me veía, estoy en un laboratorio, eso será la capsula de conservación me imagino, estoy desnuda solo con un respirador y lentes oscuros que tapan mis ojos, todo está lleno de agua, tengo muchas marcas de agujas en el cuello

-señor tenemos una baja en la frecuencia cardiaca

-inyecten adrenalina

-listo señor

-esperemos, quizás sea un efecto secundario, dejemos la prueba por hoy, mañana se suplirá la dosis

-entendido

Ese día me dejaron tranquila.

 **Todo se colocó oscuro**

escucho una voz, ¿es la mía?, no es Kiyohime hablando en mi mente

-yo te ayudare, pero ayúdame, si no me adapto a ti, morirás

\- ¿Quién eres?

-te quiero ayudar, siempre te he cuidado, pero necesito seas fuerte y me aceptes en tu cuerpo, puedes morir

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- ¿Cómo quieres llamarme?

- _me recordé a Natsuki-_ te llamaras Kiyohime, ¿Cómo me ayudaras?

-primero haremos creer que ellos tienen el control, cuando podamos escapar lo haremos y nos refugiaremos con tu esposa

\- ¿solo es vivir en mi cuerpo no?

-si, solo eso, cada vez que te forzan a los barridos, me quieren alejar de ti, yo soy un espíritu mandado por tus padres a protegerte, pero si sigues así, morirás, no puedo permitirlo porque abre fallado

-bien, pero me protegerás, protegerás a los míos y acabaremos con esta sociedad corrupta de vampiros y lobos, haremos un nuevo futuro, un nuevo mundo

-lo haremos, solo aguanta por favor

 _ **Otra vez puedo verme**_ , el laboratorio este algo revuelto

-señor.! La temperatura del sujeto 006 esta muy elevada roza los 39,6 grados centígrados a pesar de estar en el agua

-revisen la concentración de las drogas, alguna hace un efecto secundario, te salvaste hoy 006, pero apenas me asegure que no morirás regresaremos a los barridos

 **Oscuridad**

-ya han pasado 6 días señor, hoy el sujeto esta estable, ya tiene 24 horas sin fiebre

-bien continuemos.

 _ **Fin flashback**_

Desperté abruptamente, me senté en la cama

ya sabía yo que tendría dolor de cabeza _-masajeando mi sien-_

pero ahora si recuerdo que paso, esos días de fiebre fue cuando Kiyohime entraba a mi cuerpo y se adaptaba, yo sentía como si tuviese otra piel, algo **nuevo** dentro de mí, y así era, al momento que se activo mi poder por primera vez, reito veía complacido como derrotaba los mejores vampiros en combate, teníamos todo controlado, y creímos que los barridos se detendrían, pero no fue así, y poco a poco perdimos el control...

ahora... ¿Cómo le digo a Natsuki que me deje morderla?

Mejor creo que debería dormir. Mas tarde analizo la situación con cabeza fría.

Volví a cerrar los ojos, esta vez, dormiré tranquilamente.

...-...-...

 _ **Buen día/tarde/noche, esto es todo por hoy, queríamos hacer espacio para esta pequeña duda que quedaba en el aire, quizás dirán, pero quedan muchas dudas aun, cierto, vamos paso a paso ¡que así avanzamos.!**_

 _ **¿Qué opinan?**_

 _ **¿Shizuru y Kiyohime encontraran un punto medio entre entrenar los cadetes y entrenar a Shizuru?**_

 _ **¿Natsuki dejara que Shizuru la muerda a pesar de los riesgos?**_

 _ **¿Shizuru será hibrido o no?**_

 _ **¿reito se dará cuenta de lo que pasa?**_

 _ **¿Cuánto tiempo falta para la guerra?**_

 _ **¿Shizuru controlara el poder antes de la guerra?**_

 _ **Espero se deleiten con este capítulo, lo hicimos un poco más largo, rilandy y yo nos hemos divertido mucho escribiéndolo, ella desde la cama con su tratamiento pasándole por vena y yo en el sillón, en este capítulo existen cosas de nuestras vidas, un poco disfrazadas.**_

 _ **Cualquier duda, sugerencia, o idea será bienvenida.**_

 _ **¡que lo disfruten!**_


End file.
